The Snogging Chronicles
by Nikki99
Summary: Dear Diary, It seemed like such a good idea at the time… how do I manage to get myself into these things? Bugger. I mean, it started off simple enough- well, as simple as offering to snog ones best mate can be... H-Hr -Romance, Comedy and Fluff PLZ Review. Mainly written just for fun :)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: Okay all, I'm starting this off with a note to get some things straight before you read the story. First of all there is no fighting, no Voldemort, no Umbridge, no bad stuff besides perhaps the occasional reference. So if you are looking for some fighting action this is not the story for you. However if you are looking for another type of action then this is the place. Which brings me to my second point if you are not old enough to read some serious "action" I suggest that you head to a story without an "M" rating. Now if you have read my stories then you're probably aware that though I do not use crude or vulgar descriptions, I am still very, very descriptive. I just prefer to use a different type of flow and a lot of metaphors for things, as is my way I prefer to create a mental picture so yeah, if you're not old enough to get them developed then turn away. Oh and last but not least I do not own Harry Potter –if you're wondering why I didn't put that first then its because I long ago passed the cape of Captain Obvious on to my beta **smile** Hi Ben!!

**The Snogging Chronicles**

**Chapter 1 – Bright Ideas**

Dear Diary,

It seemed like such a good idea at the time… how do I manage to get myself into these things? _Bugger_.

I mean, it started off simple enough- well, as simple as offering to snog ones best mate can be.No wait, it's not how it sounds, or how I'm making it sound that is, it-it's a lot more complicated than that… or is it less? sigh Perhaps I should start from the beginning.

You see it was about two weeks ago when this whole mess began. grumble Fie on me for wanting to help out my closest mate. Harry and I had finished going over plans for the next D.A. session later than expected. So, by the time we left the Room of Requirement and came back to the dorm, everyone else was just finishing with their studies and heading off to bed. However, since we had yet to even_ start_ on our homework for the next class day, we were left sitting alone in the common room studying- er, okay let's rephrase that. We _were _sitting in the common room alone, and _I_ _was _studying, however, _Harry _was staring at his book with a vacant look that he often gets when his mind is on something other than the text in front of him (usually Quidditch)...

* * *

"Hermione," Harry said finally giving up on the pretense of studying.

"Hum," I responded, completely engrossed in chapter thirty-seven.

After a minute of continued silence I realized that Harry was waiting for me to _actually_ pay attention, so I finally looked up from my book _'The Ruination of Runes: A Lesson in History'. _Upon seeing my best mates face, I instantly became concerned and made sure to supply him with my full attention.

Harry was looking back at me anxiously, his green eyes held tell-tale signs of worry, his hair was _unbelievably _even more disheveled than usual and he was fidgeting with the pages of his book.

"Harry?" I inquired softly, with a worried expression. "Is everything okay?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond then, closed it as if he had thought better of it. I gave him an impatient look as I leant forward and sat my book on the table.

"Harry what is it?"

He hesitated briefly. "Nothing, everything's fine," he squeaked, then looked back down at his book.

Giving an irritated sigh I picked up a quill off the arm of my chair and threw it at him, Harry looked back up with a disgruntled expression. "What was that for?"

I arched a brow and gave him a 'get real' look before responding. "You know what it was for," I replied verbally, "what's the problem Harry?"

He continued to stare at me without responding, so setting my shoulders I gave him my most determined look. You know, the one that says: 'You might as well give up, because I will not rest until you tell me what's wrong… and neither will you'. When he gave a forlorn sigh, I rolled my eyes heavenward.

"Oh come on Harry, since when have you been this melodramatic? I thought that this type of behavior was reserved for Ron." He scowled; I smirked. "You might as well get it over with, you know you want to tell me otherwise you wouldn't be looking at me right now like someone blew up your owl."

When his brows furrowed I knew that it was only a matter of time before he finally cracked. Had I known what he was going to say and where it was going to lead to dear diary let me tell you, I would have been doing something else besides readjusting myself in the plush armchair and smirking at him. Had I known I would not have pushed Harry to tell me but instead gone straight up to bed. But I hadn't known, so I was completely caught off guard with his answer, and that lack of awareness is what I blame for my absurd lapse in judgment.

"I'm in love with Ginny!" he blurted out loudly.

"What?!"

"I'm in love with Ginny…or-well, at least I think I am," he replied, wincing slightly.

Now it was my turn to open my mouth and close it. Harry was in love with Ginny? When in Merlin's beard did this happen?

"Wha-wher-when? Since when?" I asked leaning forward and giving him my most skeptical look.

There was no way he was in love with Ginny, not that there was anything wrong with Ginny, I like her perfectly fine. It was just that Harry has always fancied himself in love with someone ever since he hit puberty. First Cho, then Fleur, now Ginny, in all honesty the boy really did need to find something more constructive to do with his time.

"Since when?" I asked again when he still hadn't responded.

Harry blushed "I don't know… I just-well, I just know that one day it hit me. Like bolt of lightning, or a-"

"-bludger?" I supplied helpfully.

Harry threw me a glare. "No, like, like an epiphany."

"An epiphany?" I asked, my voice laced with amusement.

He scowled even more. "Yes, an epiphany. What's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," I replied before spoiling the effect by bursting into laughter.

Harry growled under his breath and then abruptly standing, he began to gather his things.

"N-no, Harry don-don't go, I'm sorry. Really- tru-truly I am."

"Hermione, at least have the decency to stop laughing if you're going to say that," he responded with an annoyed look.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm sorry," I said, this time with a straight face as I stood from my seat. "I just wasn't expecting that word to come from your mouth." I grabbed his arm and pushed him down onto couch, before taking a seat next to him. "I truly am sorry Harry," I gave him my best 'forgive me' look. After I hit him head on with puppy eyes and full pouting lip action, the corners of his mouth quirked and he relented.

"Fine, apology accepted," he then added in a grumble, "see if I ever try to use another eloquent turn of phrase with you."

I gave him a smile before getting to the matter at hand. "So you're in love with Ginny, huh?" He nodded. "So what's the problem? I mean, the girl has fancied you for years."

"Yeah, but…"

"But?" I prompted.

"But that was a school girl crush and I want more, Hermione, I want her to be in love with me like I am with her. I don't want her to just fancy me."

"I'm sure once she gets to know you, the real you, then love's not too far behind."

"Hermione, it's not as simple as that," he responded once again looking worried.

"What do you mean? What makes it so complicated?"

"She's had boyfriends, more than one and her last one-"

"You mean Dean?"

"Yeah, him they-"

"I thought they broke up?"

"They did, bu-"

"So what's the problem?"

"I'll tell you the bloody problem, if you'll let me complete a sentence! Geez Hermione, stop trying to figure out what I'm going to say and just let me say it!" He said loudly with a miffed expression.

"Wow, sorry, sheesh. I was just trying to be proactive, instead of reactive."

"Well right now I'd prefer if you were inactive so I can say what I need to say."

I opened my mouth to respond but when he pinned me with a heated gaze I decided to give him a slight incline of the head to indicate that he should finish instead.

"As I was saying," he paused as if waiting for me to interject before beginning again. "She was with Dean for months and everyone knows that they spent a majority of those months snogging. How am I supposed to compete with that?" I guess I must have looked as confused as I felt because he took it upon himself to elaborate. "The problem is, I'm honestly not sure how many boyfriends Ginny has had or how often she's snogged them. The only thing that I am sure of is that whatever either number was it was more than me. I don't know what to do."

"Okay, help me out here. I'm not trying to be dense but I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"Okay, fine here it is," he took a deep breath "I'm a bad kisser."

"What? Don't be silly Harry."

"I'm not being silly, I mean, I've only ever kissed one girl and she started crying halfway thought it. If that doesn't just scream sorry bloke who can't kiss worth a crap, I don't know what does."

"Oh for crying out loud, Harry," I said giving him and exasperated look. "You know why Cho was crying."

"Well, yeah I guess -but if I were doing it right wouldn't she have been thinking about me?" he asked giving a desperate look.

"Maybe… I don't know, heck, if you ask me, Cho was always a bit dodgy anyway."

"Perhaps but what if the same thing happens with Ginny?"

"Why would Ginny think of Cedric?"

He gave me a look. "Blimey Hermione, don't be daft. I'm not talking about Cedric, I'm talking about Dean. What if she kisses me and thinks of Dean? What if all she can think is of how much better of a kisser he is and then she starts crying too?"

"Ginny… cry? Ok, now who's daft?" I asked raising a brow.

Instead of responding he just gave a dejected sigh and his head fell back onto the pillows. "I'm doomed."

"You are not doomed Harry, you just need to relax. The problem probably isn't even if you can kiss or not, it's probably if you can stop flipping out long enough to do it."

"I don't know what I'm doing Hermione, what if I mess it up? I can't loose her, I can't have another girl that I have feelings for just walk away. I can't mess this up too, I just can't pu-"

"Okay, okay I get it. But what do you plan to do?" He groaned and slapped his hands over his face, rolling my eyes I pulled one of the hands away. "Interesting sound effects but I don't know if they help with your current predicament."

"Hermione," he said in an uncharacteristic whine, before slapping the hand back over his face.

"Ok fine, tell you what I'll help you."

He turned his head slightly and peaked at me though his fingers. "How?"

"Well….I'm not quite sure," he groaned again. "Give me a minute, give me a minute." I tapped my fingers against the table as my mind did it's best to decipher my next move, then it hit me. It was like Harry had so eloquently chuckle stated earlier, and epiphany. "Brilliant! I have it!"

Harry looked at me with a hopeful expression. "Well, what is it?"

"It's perfect, I can teach you."

He arched a brow "You?"

Feeling perturbed at the way he said it I glared at him. "Do you have any better ideas? Because if you don't want my help…"

"No, no, of course I want your help I just… well, I didn't know that you had had much… you know, uh, experience with snogging that's all."

"Well," I blushed a bit, "I don't," I held up and hand and continued before he could respond. "Now, now don't worry. I'm still a girl and I still know what a girl likes. Besides just because I don't have a lot of experience doesn't mean I don't know how these things go."

He gave me a dubious look. "Hermione do you have _any_ experience?"

"Yes, and it was better than yours," I answered with a scowl.

He sat up abruptly and studied my face "Who?!"

"None of your bleedin' business! Harry, now do you want my help or not?"

He looked at me unsure for a moment longer before uttering one word that changed my life.

"Yes."

**A.N. That's it for chapter one stay tuned for two!! What do you think? Love it, Hate it -Please Reveiw and let me know! Also feel free to check out my other fics Forbidden Love and Ace of Hearts! Ja ne!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Snogging Chronicles**

**Lesson One: Snogging for Dummies**

Dear Diary,

Let's see, where did I leave off… oh yeah, Harry agreed to my marvelously mental plan. You know, I can't blame him really, I _am_ usually the one with the bright ideas. How was he supposed to know that my light went out on this particular occasion? sighWell anyway, after getting his compliance, we agreed to meet the next night in the Room of Requirement to have our first lesson. After wishing him goodnight I quickly rushed up to my dorm, tiptoeing through the room I made it to the trunk at the foot of my bed and pulled out my reference book.

Okay, you caught me… I don't really have a snogging reference book, who does? Well, besides Lavender Brown –the twit. But eh, what I did have was close enough. I flipped over the tiny soft covered novel called '_A Torrid Affair'_ and lit the tip of my wand to read the summary on the back.

_Gideon Blackheart was a hard working gentleman of the ton who had a horribly tense relationship with his estranged father, the Earl of Harcastle. When things began to go horribly wrong at his father's estate the old Earl's caretaker, Elisa McDonald, contacts Gideon to look after his father. When he arrives, he finds the house in utter chaos and his father as unbearable as ever. In fact, he would have turned and walked right back out the door if it weren't for the pair of crystalline blue eyes that held his mind captive and the soft lips that set his soul aflame. He could have forgotten his father, the old man had never done anything for him, but he could never forget –her…._

I sighed, did this one have good snogging scenes or not? I couldn't remember, I hadn't read it in a while. Going back into my trunk I rummaged around quietly, so that I wouldn't awaken my roommates. And after a few minutes I had managed to retrieve nine more novels from the bottom of the cramped chest and spread them out on my bed to review.

That's right, now you know my secret. Textbooks aren't the only type of books I have a fascination with. It's kind of depressing really, but this is it, the extent of my love life. That's right beloved diary, I lied to Harry earlier when I said that I had kissing experience. Sure I had gotten a peck from Viktor but that was on the cheek… so I'm pretty sure that it doesn't count. After selecting the books I wanted to use for reference I quickly put them in order of interest and sat back against my pillows to get to work.

* * *

'Okay,' I thought, 'Harry should be here any minute. I could do this… after all I had read up on it.'

I finished with a confident smile that wavered a bit when something occurred to me. Just how many lessons were we going to have? I tapped my chin thoughtfully before grinning once more. I know exactly what I need –I need a list! Turning and grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill out of my bag I placed it on the table in front of me and began to write.

**Lesson One:**

Basic Kissing- pecks, longer kisses, gazing…

'Hmm, what else can I add?' I deliberated tapping my chin thoughtfully with my quill.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, giving me a start.

Blushing I threw him an annoyed glance, "I'm working."

The couch depressed a bit as he took a set next to me; I gave a soft 'tut' as he threw his bag haphazardly on the floor.

"Harry you really should take better care of your things." I reprimanded, he grunted in response. Leaning forward a bit Harry took a peak at my parchment.

"You're making a lesson plan!" he exclaimed with an incredulous look.

I gave him my most patient one in return "Of course –why wouldn't I?"

"I… w…" he sighed and shook his head "I don't know about this Hermione."

"Don't tell me you're chickening out on me already," I responded going back to my list.

"I'm not chickening out," Harry grumbled.

"Then let me guess," I continued with a teasing grin "you practiced all night on your pillow and no longer need my help."

The dark haired boy glowered "I did not spend last night making out with my pillow."

My quill froze over the parchment as I threw him an exasperated look "Harry do you want to learn to kiss or not?"

"Well…ye-yeah, it's just…" he exhaled, "Ginny and Dean got back together today."

I sighed, "I know Harry, but it won't last."

"But what if it does?"

"It won't."

"But what if it _does_?"

"I see your point, after all most fifth year romances _do_ end in marriage," I snorted.

"_Hermione_."

"What? Look things aren't going to work out between them, trust me," I sighed. "And when they don't you need to be ready. You **do** still want to learn how to don't you?"

"Yes, but…" I arched a brow and he sighed, "never mind. What do we do first?"

Biting my lip I looked back down at the parchment reflectively before turning to my best mate once more.

"Okay, I think first we should practice gazing."

His brows furrowed "Gazing?"

"Yes, it's what leads up to the kiss."

"I thought we were just covering the kissing," Harry commented with a frown.

I rolled my eyes, _boys_. "Look Harry, the easiest thing would be to cover everything." I said aloud in my most placating tone. "That way you know not only how to kiss her but how to go about getting _her_ to want to kiss _you_… That does make sense right?"

"Yeah…" he ran a hand though his hair.

"Okay, so let's start."

"What do I do?"

"I…er, well… you look at me –you know, like you want to kiss me and stuff."

"Oh…"

Taking a deep breath I ran my fingers through my hair before looking at Harry and giving him my sexiest look. As I flirtatiously batted my lashes, you'll never guess what he did beloved diary… that's right, he laughed –the prat.

"Hey!"

"Wh-what w-w-was that supposed to be?" he asked between chuckles.

I glowered, "It was my 'kiss me' look you prat." I responded, slapping him sharply on the shoulder when he laughed harder at my answer. "It's not funny! Besides, it was better than the 'Duh' look you were wearing!"

Harry gave a grin, his green eyes twinkled merrily, "Are you sure?"

"You know what, forget it!" I answered grabbing my things. "I try to help and this is the thanks that I get, no respect I tell you, no job well done, no appreciation. I might as well have-"

"Wait, Hermione please." Harry said grabbing my hands in an attempt to halt my furious packing. "Don't go. I'm sorry, I'll take it seriously I swear. I just… I didn't know what to expect, you took me off guard that's all."

I frowned in response, fully intending to tell him to 'forget it' but then he hit me with it… yep, full on puppy dog eyes with trembling lip action. I sighed and shook my head, I really needed to learn to say 'no' to Harry one of these days. I had no problem saying it to Ron –or anyone for that matter. But for some reason Harry…

"Fine," I sighed, when he grinned I jabbed him in the shoulder with my finger. "But anymore laughing and I'm out of here, capisce?"

He nodded in response and then smiled "Capisce, so gazing?"

I shook my head, "No, I've had enough gazing for one day. Kiss me."

"What?!"

"You heard me, let's see where you're at. Kiss me."

"I…uhh… right now?"

I rolled my eyes "No during Potions –yes right now you git. Kiss me."

He blushed, "Right…"

Harry took a deep breath and leaned forward, just as his lips were about to touch mine I put a hand on his chest.

"What?" he asked pulling back with a confused look.

"Okay, two things. First, don't stare at the girl the whole way up to her lips –it's just creepy and no sane person would like it. Second…" I went into my bag and pulled out a small tin. Reaching in, I grabbed two of the items, handing one to Harry and keeping the other for myself. "Take this."

"A mint?" He asked before huffing into his hand and smelling his breath. "I don't smell anything bad, is my breath rank?"

Giving a small hitch of the shoulders I popped the other mint into my mouth "I dunno, I just figured it was better to be safe than sorry." I pulled a face. "After all, I did see what you and Ron had for lunch today –eww, by the way."

"What's wrong with chicken, potatoes and pie?" he inquired with a frown.

"Nothing separate but steak and kidney pie mixed with apple pie is just disgusting. Not to mention the garlic bread," I shuddered.

Harry made a face "Oi! It was Ron who mixed the pies!"

"Yeah, but you tasted it."

"One bite."

"That's enough," I smirked.

"Fine," Harry grumbled, popping the mint into his mouth.

"Okay, now we're ready."

"Are you sure this time?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Harry muttered before moving towards me once more.

As he got closer he closed his eyes and I found myself doing the same. A moment later his lips lightly grazed… my nose. I burst into laughter.

"You missed," I commented with a teasing grin.

"I know," he replied throwing me a harassed look. "I wouldn't have if you would let me bloody well watch where I'm going."

I sniggered, "Maybe you do need lessons."

"_Hermione_."

"Okay, okay, tell you what. Why don't you cup my face?"

"What?"

I rolled my eyes… again. "Here, you take your hands and place them on either side of my face, like this." I picked up his hands and placed them on my cheeks. "Now when you kiss me, just aim for the area between the base of your thumbs."

Harry frowned but nodded. "Okay…"

This time when he moved forward he successfully found my lips; placing a small peck on them he was gone before I knew it. Opening my eyes I saw Harry watching me anxiously, his face was as a bright red.

"Uh… that was…" he rose his brows expectantly, "nice, Harry. Very… sweet."

He frowned again, "Is that good or bad?"

"Well… it's not, _bad_…"

Harry groaned and planted his head in his hands.

"Now don't overreact, Harry. You just need to do it longer," he gave me a questioning look. "The kiss, it was much too short. By the time I had processed that you had even kissed me you were already pulling away. This time come forward and press your lips to mine for a longer amount of time."

"Oh… okay, well…er, how long?"

"I…uh, twent- no thirty seconds…"

That sounded right.

"I'll count," I finished quickly.

He gave a nod before hesitantly cupping my face once more, as he came forward my lashes fluttered closed of their own accord. Before our lips touched Harry paused again…

"Are you ready?" he asked as his warm minty breath tickled my nostrils.

"Um-hum."

A second later his lips descended on my own… it was –surprising to say the least. His lips were soft and warm and I found my heart racing all of a sudden. My hands found their way to his waist and my fingers lightly caressed his stomach, Harry titled his head slightly pressing his mouth more firmly against my own and I found myself unable to process thought.

'I'm supposed be…what was I supposed to be doing? I know it was something…. Mmmmm this is nice. No-no I was supposed to be doing something… counting! I was supposed to be counting! Counting to what?…'

When one of Harry's hands left my cheek and cupped the base of my neck, I found my own hands going instinctively to his dark locks. His hair was so soft… I had never thought it would be this soft…just like his lips…. Counting! I quickly pulled back breathing heavily opening my eyes and my gaze connected with Harry's clouded one.

"Was that thirty seconds?" he asked distractedly, when his eyes flicked to my lips I shuddered.

"Ye-yeah I think so," I murmured in response.

His brows furrowed, "It didn't feel like it."

I blushed –great he knew I had lost count. "Really?" I questioned shrilly.

"Yeah, it felt shorter…" he gave me a confused look and I quickly pulled away.

As I did so, Harry's hands fell away from my face and neck and I suddenly felt colder. I didn't like that feeling. Running a hand through my hair, I took a shaky breath and offered an unsteady smile.

"Okay, well… I guess that's it for today's lesson –I'll –I have to go… study, that is. So, I'll see you… and then… yeah –so…" I stuttered while grabbing my things and feeling like an idiot at the same time. Hey look at it this way, at least my ability to multi-task was back.

"Yeah –yeah, me too," Harry responded running a hand threw his own dark tresses.

My mind instantly recalled how soft those strands were beneath my own heated fingertips. Merlin, I had to get out of here. Snatching my wand off of the table I quickly made my way to the door, as I placed my hand on the knob Harry called out to me.

"Hermione?" I turned. "When… you know, when's the next lesson?" He quizzed, still facing the dancing flames of the fireplace.

My mind grappled for an answer, sure this was my bright idea but I couldn't keep this up. Harry was my mate, my best mate and when we kissed it felt so… so… I shook my head. I couldn't do this again, I had to tell him –maybe I can just offer him the advice without the actual kissing. I fiddled with the strap of my bag as I tried to think of a way to tell Harry that this was it -that it was just way to bloody weird to kiss him and it just made me… well, I didn't like…

"Hermione?" he questioned once more; I looked up to see his worried emerald gaze was on my face. "Did you want… well, you know –to stop?"

'Did I want to stop! Hell yes I wanted to stop!' I thought and opened my mouth to tell him just that. However…

"Of course not," is what came out of the ruddy thing. "Tomorrow's too busy, what do you say Thursday after classes and stuff? I believe Ron has detention so we won't have to worry about him wondering what's going on."

He licked his glorious lips and nodded. Wait –glorious… I _needed_ to get out of here. Nodding back in indication that I had understood his agreement, I quickly turned and grabbed the knob, rushing out of the door and in search of my sanity.

**A.N.** Okay that's it, on to the next chappy! Yay!!… right? Please Review and let me know if you guys like it or not! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Snogging Chronicles**

**Lesson Two: Parlez-vous français?**

Dear Diary,

Okay, I know what you're thinking… after all you are _my_ diary. But after some careful consideration, and research, I've decided that my kissing lessons idea was not as barmy as I had thought. You see I went to the library and looked up a few books on human social behavior and what I experienced with Harry was perfectly normal. Since we are both pubescent teens we're bound to feel a slight connection when kissing. The connection is not in anyway emotional but more physical due to our heightened hormones and youthful urges. Therefore, after more investigation and tireless research, I was able to locate a book that discusses and details how to control such urges. After reviewing the text completely and practicing the provided exercises, I know I'm ready.

How did I practice? Well that's simple, you see… blush I realize I haven't discussed this in a while diary but I know you remember about my –_slight_ attraction to a certain red haired bloke who shall remain nameless. Well, earlier today at breakfast we had a –difference of opinion… okay, a disagreement… fine it was a bloody argument. The git felt the need to express his (never well thought out) ideas on women again and as an informed, intelligent member of my sex it was my _duty_ to point out what an idiot he was. Well anyway –as I as saying, we were going back and forth on our views and he was motioning wildly with a piece of toast as he attempted to explain one of his half-cocked notions, when several crumbs fell from the half eaten item and littered his robes. That was when I saw my chance. Reaching forward I lightly brushed the front of the dark garment knocking the stray crumbs away and having a go at my theory all in the same instant.

You see normally when I touch –_him_, I get the most delicious and odd tingle in the area that made contact. However today my fingers were completely tingle free, so you see that's it! It works! I mean, I haven't' been able to even brush Ro…er, _him_ in passing without that prickling feeling in over a year, but today –nothing, nada, zilch. All of my hard work and practice had paid off. Not only did I not shiver, then blush and stumble like an idiot as usual, but since I was thinking clearly I noticed, for the first time that he reacted the same way I normally do. grin It was actually kind of funny diary, the way he turned a dull red and completely lost his train of thought (not that it contained anything anyway). Actually I ended up feeling a bit bad because I laughed, it was just so weird I couldn't help it. How could I have not noticed?

Still chuckling I looked across the table at Harry for the first time since I had sat down. He was smiling too. We made eye contact… and that bloody tingling returned. However diary, it's no cause for alarm. You see, chapter twenty-two of _'Know Your Body: Know Yourself_'' says that it's perfectly normal to experience those types of things after a brief encounter. Harry and I had never truly received any closure on the subject was all, and since our first lesson we hadn't really seen each other much. With him busy with Quidditch and me busy with research. No big deal, I'll take care of that today...

* * *

'Okay,' I thought to myself as I fluffed the pillows in the Room of Requirement. 'Harry should be here soon.'

Giving a small nod I reached into my bag, setting several texts onto the coffee table. I finally located what I was looking for close to the bottom in a far corner. Pulling out the small square of parchment I unfolded it and reviewed its contents…

**Lesson One:**

Basic Kissing- pecks, longer kisses, gazing. Lesson Two: Intermediate Kissing- deeper kisses, French kissing…

I gave a small frown as I tried to decide if perhaps we would actually finish up today before giving a light shake of the head. Nah- Harry almost had a bleeding heart attack with basic pecks. We should defiantly take it slow… besides, I'm not really sure what comes next, would today be our last session or was there more to learn? I got sidetracked with the hormonal issues thing, totally not my fault I don't know already.

Looking at my watch I realized I had several minutes yet before Harry would make an appearance. Taking a seat on the couch I picked up my Potions book and began to review for next month's class. Just as I reached chapter thirty-two, the door to the room opened and a flushed looking Harry slipped in.

"Sorry I'm late Hermione," he said coming forward and flopping down onto the couch next to me. "The reserve Keepers a bloody git. Honestly I swear the guy doesn't know the first thing about Quidditch –least of all how to play."

"Then why did you let him on the team?" I quizzed, frowning.

Harry groaned. "Well tryouts weren't that great this year, so pickings were pretty slim. Believe it or not he was still better than the other bloke that tried out." He threw me a harassed look, "How can you expect to be a good Keeper when you stop fix your hair every time the wind blows? That doesn't even make any bleedin' sense! I mean you're on a broom, in the air… flying!" he finished with a wide sweeping motion and a scowl.

I chuckled, "So then the other guy got the job because he didn't care about his hair?"

He shrugged and gave a lopsided smile. "Well there's that and the fact that I made Ron promise never to miss a game," he arched a brow, "_ever_."

I laughed in response, "Is that even possible?"

"Of course it is, we only have four," Harry replied easily.

I grinned, "Too bad you don't have a Snape clause."

He made a pained expression. "I know, he knew we had practice today that's why he picked it for Ron's detention –the prat. Normally he would have made Ron serve it immediately."

I nodded in agreement before moving forward and setting my book on the dark table. "Well, if anyone asks say practice was great. That way Snape won't know how much his ploy worked."

Harry nodded and ran another hand though his hair, "I'll give it a go, and pray that no one saw us, because if they did-"

"I'm sure that you're fine Harry."

"I don't know, you know those gits from Slytherin are always hanging about, trying to start trouble."

"True, but you had a closed pitch. Besides you know as well as I do they can't keep their smarmy mouths shut. So if they were there they would have kicked off as soon as you left the pitch."

"True…" he sighed, "I guess it'll work out."

"That's what I've been saying."

"I know, you're right."

I snorted "Of course I am, you know you and Ron both could save yourselves a lot of time if you would just remember that."

Harry threw me a look "You're not always right."

"More often than not," I shrugged, placing my book into my bag. "Okay, onto what we're here for."

He chewed nervously on his bottom lip.

"Oh come on Harry, last time wasn't that bad was it?" I teased, though my heart was beating madly in my chest as I awaited his response.

He looked at me thought long lashes. "No," he whispered.

"No it wasn't that bad?"

Harry looked down and licked his lips, looking up at me once more, "No… it wasn't –actually it was reall- uhh, it was, good." He answered before chewing on his lip once more.

I gave a, somewhat, confident smile before reaching forward and lightly tugging his bottom lip free. When his startled gaze flew to mine I tired my hardest to ignore the way my heart beat doubled, along with the tingle in the thumb I had resting on his bottom lip. Or the way it traveled relentlessly though my body and all the way down to my toes. Pulling away I fought a blush, willing myself to regain control I took several deep breaths like the book said. In, out, in, out, deep, deep, shallow, shallow, in, out, in-

"Hermione?" Harry questioned softly, "Are you okay?"

"Of course," I responded quickly, wincing at the nervous hitch in my voice.

As I turned to face him once more, I instantly took note of his dubious expression and quickly schooled my features into a nonchalant façade.

"So you ready for today's lesson?" I questioned, thanking Merlin when my voice came out as confidently as I was trying to act.

Harry opened his mouth as if he were going to argue, before closing it and nodding in agreement.

"Okay, on to lesson two then."

"Which is?"

I grinned, "Parlez-vous français?"

"What?" Harry asked, his brows furrowing.

"Do you speak French?" I sighed -sometimes he was so dense.

He arched a brow. "Obviously not."

'Prat,' I thought.

"That's our lesson," I commented aloud.

"Speaking French?"

"No, French kissing you dolt."

When he frowned and gave a confused look, I sighed.

"You really have had a sheltered life haven't you?" Now he gave an annoyed look. "It's kissing with tongues."

"What?!"

"Harry you mean to tell me you've never heard of kissing with tongues?" I asked incredulously.

I mean, sure my…er, male interaction, was limited but even _I_ knew that boys talked -well boasted, bragged and strutted was more like it. But I digress. Whatever it was referred to, I know that Harry had heard it before. So he has to know about French kissing, especially since Ron's dating that twit Lavender Brown and Merlin knows they spent most of their time with their tongues down one another's throats.

Harry gave me a disgruntled look "Of _course_ I've heard of it, but most people just refer to it as snogging."

"Oh… then why did you scream 'What!'?" I inquired with a confused look.

"Well… I –well, I mean, I just didn't realize that we would be…" he trailed off blushing.

"Of course we would be, these are snogging lessons, so it stands to reason we would snog during them."

"Right," he muttered as his blush deepened.

"Okay, well, first things first," I reached into my robe and pulled out my tin of mints.

"Of course," Harry chuckled, accepting the tiny candy and popping it into his mouth.

Taking a deep breath I faced him and then positioned him so that he was fully facing me.

When I gave him and expectant look, he moved forward, then stopped. "Uh… how are we supposed to breathe?"

"Oh, really Harry… through your nose –duh."

"Right…" Harry said blushing. He moved forward then stopped… again. "So…er, how exactly do we do this?" he asked frowning. "I mean, I don't just –you know, put my tongue in there, do I?"

"Not bloody well likely," I snorted; he gave me a somewhat surprised look. "What?"

"Nothing, just didn't realize you talked like that."

"Oh come on Harry, it's not even a swear word."

"It is for you."

"Is not, look I'm not some bloody martyr."

His eyes twinkled with amusement. "Really? That's funny you usually act like you're one."

"I do not!"

"Ha! That's bullocks and you know it, you spend most of you day telling everyone else what they should be doing."

"That's not a martyr -and I do not!"

"Whatever -and yes you do," when I glared, he huffed and shook his head. "Fine, well at least admit you do it with Ron and I."

I frowned, "No I don't."

"_Really_? What about the schedules that you made for us last term?"

"Those were to help you out, purely for your benefit."

"Yeah? What about the sticking charm you placed on them so that we couldn't throw them away?"

"You shouldn't have been trying to throw them away anyway," I frowned.

"Why not? They were for us so we could do what we wanted to with them, besides we already had the schedules McGonagall gave us at the start of term, we didn't need another one."

"Professor McGonagall's only covered your classes-"

"While yours covered our lives?"

"Well… no… I mean –yes but in a helpful way, and not your whole lives-"

He snorted, "Just one term of them?" he smirked. "Face it, if we wouldn't have complained you would have had schedules for us this term too and you know it."

"I was just trying to help you guys out-"

"By planning our whole term for us?!"

I gave a frustrated groan. "It was just my way-"

"Of running our lives?"

"No, you git. Of helping you out, see if I take time out of my busy schedule to do something like that again for either of you. You don't appreciate all that I do, you guys never take into consideration how I feel or how much of my time was-"

"Okay, okay," Harry interrupted holding up his hands. "I never realized how much you suffered," I threw him an annoyed look and he grinned. "Then again, 'tis the life of a martyr…"

"Zip it you," I replied, giving his leg a small push and smiling despite myself. "We are supposed to be doing lessons Harry, yet it's been twenty minutes and all you've done is tease me."

"Oi! You did your fair amount too you know!"

I gave a dismissive wave. "Yeah, yeah. Okay here's how this is going to work. We'll start with what you learned in lesson one, you remember right?" He blushed and nodded. "Good, then… uh, you'll move your lips against mine."

"Move my lips?"

"Yes."

"Uh… just how does one, move one's lips?"

I rolled my eyes, "Like this." Completely on impulse, I surged forward and pressed my lips to Harry's. After a moment I shifted my head turning my mouth slightly against his own and moved my lips several times in a movement that could be described as similar to puckering them in slow motion. Several seconds later, as I pulled from his soft mouth, I spontaneously caught his bottom lip between my teeth and gave a small tug along the way.

"Okay," he breathed looking at me with a somewhat dazed expression on his face that I know was probably mirrored on my own. "That answers that…"

I gave a shaky nod and returned to my seat. "Well… are you ready?" I inquired in a winded voice.

Harry gave a short nod before leaning forward. His mouth pressed against mine, hesitantly at first before applying a bit more pressure. As his hands cupped my face and then made their way into my hair, he tilted his head slightly and repeated the movements that I had shown him moments earlier. At first his actions were shaky and unsure, but after a minute he seemed to gain confidence and his lips began to move skillfully against my own. Much, much too soon his mouth pulled away from mine and he looked at me with smoky eyes.

"How was that?" he asked in a breathless tone.

"G-great, I…you d-did well," I stumbled.

"So what next?" Harry inquired, his eyes dipped to my lips and I shuddered in his arms.

"Well…" I took a steadying breath, belatedly realizing that I was still clutching the front of his robes. "Next, you…"

'Shite! What came next?… Think Hermione, think…' my mind screamed as I struggled to quickly recall the passage from my reference book. 'I think it was something along the lines of 'Emma moaned as Wulfric's tongue gently probed the entrance of her mouth…' –that'll have to do.'

"You kiss me and when you feel your ready, you gently probe the entrance of my mouth with your tongue and if you're doing a good job I'll open for you and…er, you… you know, go in."

Harry's foggy look cleared somewhat as he frowned. "That's what I said earlier –I just stick my tongue in."

I gave an annoyed look, "No you 'gently probe', if you just try to stick your tongue in, so help me Harry Potter…"

He shook his head giving a resigned sigh. "Fine _Hermione Granger_, I will…" he rolled his eyes and muttered, "gently probe."

"Good," I grinned. "Well… go on then, kiss me."

Harry pulled a face, but before I could comment, his warm lips were on mine once more and whatever I was about to say got lost along with the rest of my coherent thought. He moved a lot more confidently now, his lips gently kneading and massaging my own, as I tentatively placed my arms around his neck he began to slowly nibble at my bottom lip. Merlin, where did he learn that? A moment later his tongue lightly grazed my lower lip, without a second thought –or a first one for that matter– I opened my mouth to him and my tongue came out to meet his half way. As we played a dangerously sensual dueling match against one another, my hands buried themselves in his dark soft hair, while his own were rubbing the base of my back and holding my waist. I sighed softly into his warm, minty mouth as his tongue lightly licked my own, I responded by catching the amorous appendage in my mouth and gently suckling it. And was duly rewarded by a rich soft moan from the boy in my arms. A sound that was so innocent yet erotic, I felt myself melting, turning into honey in his arms –doing everything that my book told me I would be able to prevent.

Using all of my willpower, I withdrew my fingers from his hair and untwined my arms from around his neck. Placing my hands against his chest… Mmmm, it was a nice chest. I could even feel a hint of muscle under his heavy robes. My mutinous hands began to caress his male form as his tongue skillfully enticed my own back into his warm waiting mouth. When he lightly grazed it with his teeth, I shivered as the melting sensation fast approached once more.

Grasping desperately at my senses I pushed against his firm chest, forcing enough space between us to remove Harry's lips from my own. For several moments we just sat there, gasping for air and staring heatedly at one another. He licked his lips and subconsciously my gaze flicked to them, when I looked back up his emerald eyes were watching me with a look that could only be described as hungry. Nervously clearing my throat I quickly looked away.

"S-so…" I cleared by throat once more, "looks like you… have that down. Yep… defiantly, have that down… down to a 'T'…"

"Looks like it," he responded in a voice seemingly laced with humor. Looking back at him, my suspicions were confirmed as I noticed that the previous look in his eyes had been replaced with laughter.

Finding the mood infectious I chuckled lightly, feeling my body began to relax. "I'm glad you feel confident."

He grinned. "Yeah… so…" his smile faded as he chewed on his lip once more, "is there another lesson or was –you know, was that it?"

"Well…" I trailed off, frowning lightly.

Technically we had covered kissing, and I could defiantly attest to the fact that he had that down brilliantly. I had planned on practicing this a bit more, since Harry typically wasn't very adept to learning things quickly. I smiled softly, looks like I found something besides Defense Against Dark Arts and Quidditch that Harry was a fast learner at. So I guess this was it –we were done, no more snogging lessons.

"Well?" Harry prompted after a minute when I still hadn't replied.

"Well," I looked at him once more; his beautiful emerald eyes watched me curiously, anxiously, obscured lightly by his unruly locks. His soft unruly locks… my hands itched to run though them once more. "I'll see you this time next week for your next lesson –Ron's bound to either get detention again or have snogging plans with Lavender, so when we find out which is going on when then we'll meet here for the next session."

Harry gave a wide grin. "Great… so… did you want me to let you know if Ron says anything about plans with Lavender?"

"That would be great and I'll make our plan from there and let you know the details and such."

Harry gave a nod, "Sounds good… so… did you want to walk back to the tower together?"

"I…actually, I was going to do a bit more studying here. I'll meet you there later, okay?"

He gave another nod and stood grabbing his bag off of the floor where he had once again thrown it. I reached into my bag, willing my hands to be steady as I withdrew my Potions book once more. After a moment I noticed Harry was still standing there, glancing up from the text I gave him a curious look.

"Is something wrong?"

"I…uh, no," he replied. "I-just, wanted to say bye… so… well, bye."

I chuckled, "Bye."

Harry gave a small nod before coming forward, my breath hitched in my throat as his lips neared and lightly grazed mine. Before I could respond the door had closed with a soft 'click' and he was gone. Touching my tingling lips I stared dazedly at the exit to the room before turning my unfocused gaze down to my text.

That was…. nice- no, unsettling… Groaning I ran a hand though my hair and frowned at the flames of the fireplace. This was getting bloody confusing. As I sat there trying to decipher what was going on and how to get control over it, that's when it hit me –

Diary! What the bloody hell was I supposed to do for the next lesson?!

**A.N.** Well stay tuned and find out! Oh and don't forget to review Please!! Most of you have remained silent and I really have no idea what you guys think of the story, love it? Hate it? **Review and let me know**!! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Snogging Chronicles

**Lesson Three: Go Zones and No Zones**

Dear Diary,

Today's the day, that's right Harry and I have another snogging session. I know what you're thinking diary, last time I talked to you about this I was pretty panicked. I apologize. It's not normally my way as you know, but luckily since then I've had time to sit and go through several of my reference books, which is where I found it, my next logical course of action. It's quite simple really, I'm actually a bit embarrassed that I didn't come up with it earlier –I guess that's what happens when you think with your hormones instead of your brain. But don't worry; I've got it all worked out. You see after reviewing three separate reference texts: _'A Wedding Most Scandalous'_, _'Slight_ _Temptations' _and _'The Unlikely Mistress'_ it was quite obvious what the next course of action is. So don't worry about me diary, I have it perfectly under control.

And yes, I have _that_ under control too… As soon as I got back to my room last week I went into my trunk, grabbed that stupid book by that crackpot Dr. Lovenstein and returned it to the library. I mean really, none of the exercises worked –none of them! I'll tell you what, I made sure to let Madam Prince know that _'Know Your Body: Know Yourself' _didn't actually _know_ anything about _anybody_. Sure, she turned her nose up at me in that annoying way she does but I didn't care, why should I have, when I was quite right? So ignoring her annoyed look, I quickly turned and went to work in the stacks, looking for a more pertinent reference text. It took a couple of days but I finally was able to locate _'Urgent Urges: Mind and Body Control for Young Witches and Wizards'_ by Professor Eliza Fatetold.

Which, by the way diary, was not a moment too soon. Later that day Harry came up to me and let me know that Ron had plans with Lavender, Wednesday night… tonight. **(deep breath)** Yep… I'm fine. I can do this without all of those illogical feelings. Besides, _'Urgent Urges'_ explained that when you're in direct physical contact with an attractive person of the opposite sex it's perfectly natural to have some type of physical reaction. And though I had never really noticed before, Harry _could_ be considered quite attractive…

Okay, you got me –I forgot that we go way back. Fine, I _have_ noticed, several times… but he never… well, I'm not really his type. He's into pretty girls like Fleur, Cho and Ginny besides he's my best mate and I don't want to wreak that. True, Ro-er the other bloke is one of my best mates too but we were never as close as Harry and I, we didn't click the same. Which is why it's perfectly okay for me to have feelings towards one and not the other. Not that I really have _feelings_, per se towards either, more like small hormonal bursts.

Anyway that's neither here nor there, on to my point. The book explained it's not about controlling all of your feelings during the encounter. Instead it's about maintaining enough sense over your urges to make sure things don't go to far and getting a hold of your emotions after so that you don't confuse natural physical urges with deep feelings. It really does make great sense if you think about it. All of the things I felt towards Harry were just a product of my youthful urges and emotions, nothing more –so it's perfectly okay for me to continue instructing him of how to properly kiss a girl. And by the time I'm done Ginny's not going to know what hit her…

* * *

Walking into the Room of Requirement later that evening, I placed my bag gently on the couch and opened it. Going into the far right corner I pulled out the tiny square of parchment containing my lesson plans.

**Lesson One:**

Basic Kissing- pecks, longer kisses, gazing. Lesson Two:Intermediate Kissing- deeper kisses, French kissing.

**Lesson Three:**

**Cont'd Intermediate Kissing: French kissing, necking…**

Giving a quick nod to myself after comparing my mental list with my physical one, I placed the parchment on the table and fished my Transfiguration book out of my bag. However before I could open it the door to the room clicked and Harry entered.

"Hey Hermione," he commented as he made his way over to the couch and tossed his bag carelessly onto the floor… as usual.

"Harry," I frowned giving a stern look at the bag.

He sighed before bending down and retrieving the sack, throwing it lightly onto the table instead. "Better?" he inquired with raised brows.

I gave a contented smile and a nod, as I turned slightly, retrieving my bag and placing my book and the square of parchment inside of it once more.

"So," he said taking a seat on the couch to my right. "What's on today's agenda?"

"Agenda? You make it sound like a business merger," I humped, scrunching my face up in distaste.

"So? You call it a lesson plan," he retorted with a frown, "every time I leave here I'm worried that you're going to pull out your little piece of parchment and grade me."

I grinned despite myself "Don't worry, you'd pass," I replied cheekily.

Harry blushed and looked away "So…" he commented still looking at the fire. "What do we have on the lesson plan for today?"

"Well, I was thinking that we should try another type of kissing…"

He turned to me, "Another type of kissing?"

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"Like necking… you do know what that is right?"

"Sure… I –uh, kiss your neck?"

I rolled my eyes "Not just my neck Harry. You need to realize that if you really want to be good at snogging then the mouth isn't the only thing involved."

He arched a brow "So I've heard."

"Good –wait, what does that mean?"

Harry sighed, "Come on Hermione you know blokes talk."

"What blokes?" I pressed with a frown.

He gave a light shrug and leaned forward, fiddling absently with the strap of his bag. "Just… you know, blokes."

"No, I don't know," I persisted. "What blokes?"

He gave me an annoyed look "Was there one in _particular_ you wanted to know about?"

I felt my face flame as I quickly looked away "No, of course not. I was just wondering, since there's no telling how reliable your source may or may not be."

"What about your source?"

"What about it?"

He sighed, "Nothing, look it's a moot point, you're going to teach me the proper way to go about it anyway, right?"

"Right," I replied facing him.

"Okay, so what's first," Harry asked turning so that he was facing me also.

"Alright, I guess the best way to go about this is to start with basic kissing, then go to French-"

"Wait?" he interrupted, "We're going to French kiss again?"

I frowned. "Well, of course. You don't just go strait to a girl's neck you have to lead up to it properly –why? Did you have a problem with snogging me again?"

"Wha- no, no most defiantly not I lov-like …er, don't mind," Harry stuttered turning a dull red.

I couldn't help but smile. "Good, so I guess I'll start by showing you what to do and then you'll kind of, you know, mimic it on me."

He gave a nod and we slowly moved towards one another, however before we could kiss I placed my hand on his chest halting his movement.

"I almost forgot," I commented, before giving a laugh as Harry held his hand out expectantly.

Reaching into my robes I pulled out my small tin full of mints and took one out for each of us, placing his into the waiting hand.

Harry popped the candy into his mouth "So, are you ready?"

"Not quite," I said, before coming forward a bit and unfastening the top of his robes revealing more of his long neck. "Easer access," I voiced at his startled questioning look. "Now I'm ready."

Harry gave a nod and a light lick of his lips before moving his head towards mine. I met him half way and in a matter of moments our tongues were once again involved in a sensual tango. 'Mmmm, he tastes as good as I remembered.' Once again my hands found their way into his hair, and his found their way to my back when I tilted my head a bit to allow him deeper access to my mouth. As he nibbled and suckled at my bottom lip I belatedly realized that this was not the lesson. Somewhat reluctantly and amid a small groan of protest from my willing student, I pulled my mouth away from his and placed a soft trail of kisses from his chin to his neck. When Harry's head titled back I lightly flicked my tongue over his Adams apple and he released another one of those delectable moans of his.

Feeling empowered I leisurely made my way to his right ear, flicking my tongue over the lobe before nibbling it lightly. Harry hissed in my ear and grabbed at my waist, as I continued to tempt and tease him with my mouth, making my way from one ear to the other along a scenic route filled with warm touches and lazy kisses. I sighed contently, 'He tasted sinfully delicious, who would have thought?' Upon reaching the other ear I traced the parameter with my tongue and sucked his lobe before going a bit lower and placing a small bite on his neck.

"Shite, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed pulling back and looking at me with blazing eyes.

"What?" I asked with my most innocent look, however I think the effect was somewhat spoiled when I giggled.

Harry shook his head, his mouth opening and closing as he tired to form words.

"It's part of the lesson," I offered with a shrug, "some girls like it."

He scoffed and shook his head once more "Part of the lesson, huh?"

"Of course Harry, why else would I do it?"

Instead of answering me he just nodded "Well, I think I got it. So my turn right?"

I gave him a wary look as his eyes took on an impish glow "Well… yeah… I guess…."

He grinned "Good."

I jumped a bit as Harry's hands came forward, undoing the top of my robes as I had done to his earlier, and willed my blush to go away as his deep chuckle reached my burning ears.

"You ready?" he whispered.

'No,' I thought, momentarily panicking before I recalled what had been said in _'Urgent Urges'_, this was perfectly normal and I would snap out of it as soon as Harry left.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned, I looked up at him "Are you ready?"

"Ye-yes, yes I am."

He gave a light nod of the head before slowly coming forward; his right hand lightly stroked my cheek while the left rubbed my neck. The motion was somewhat relaxing and I released a contented breath. As I did, his mouth softly touched mine for a moment before slowly gaining more pressure, moving skillfully against my own. A moment later his tongue lightly grazed my bottom lip and I readily opened for him. Harry slipped easily into my mouth with one strong sure stroke, artfully enticing my own tongue into a sensual ballet.

Just as I began to fully melt into the kiss Harry moved away from my mouth and down to my neck, giving a light chuckle when I released a groan similar to his own earlier. As my head titled back one of his hands came up to support my head as he trailed oft kisses down and along my neck, mimicking a lot of my earlier actions. However since I didn't have an Adams apple Harry chose to lightly run his tongue along my collarbone, I shivered in response griping roughly at his broad shoulders.

When he came up once more and caught my ear between his teeth a surprised moan escaped my lips. 'Merlin this felt good, no wonder Harry had had the reaction he did earlier and the girls in the books always swooned.' After he made his way to my other ear and ran his tongue along the edges I tensed a bit as I waited for him to bite me like I had done him. However instead of doing that he made his way back up to my mouth and gave me a drugging kiss, before returning his attentions back to my ear and my neck. I let out a surprised squeak when Harry's hand abruptly touched something.

Pulling away I threw him a harassed look. "What the bloody hell was that?! You don't just haul off and grab a girls boob without even a by your leave!"

Harry blushed, "I…uh…sorry, I kinda got caught up in the moment," he winced.

"That doesn't give you the right to act like some randy git, you plonker," I glowered.

He grimaced. "Sorry… I… well, I didn't know what…" he trailed off with a shrug.

I gave him one last reproachful look. "Apology accepted I guess… hmm, perhaps we should cover hand placement too."

"That sounds good," Harry mumbled, diverting his gaze.

"Alright then," I placed my fingers on his chin and lifted his head so that he would look at me. "There are certain areas on a girl you do not touch without her permission. I don't think I have to tell you what those are."

His blush, which had been receding, returned in full force "No."

"Good, so lets cover the safe zones. I would say that… for the early stages of your relationship at least, you should relegate you hands to the back and side areas," I tuned slightly and made a sweeping motion to indicate my back and then my side. "These are the green light districts. Your hands can usually roam them," I frowned thoughtfully, "though the back is your safest bet really, because anything above the base is fair game. The sides, well those are a bit more tricky, when in that area you should keep you hands below the ribs… I think that's the best bet."

"Okay…" he frowned, "and how long, I mean… do I do anything in special?"

"You know Harry, you don't have to have you hands on a girls…er, goodies, to make it meaningful or special. Just caress me –I mean her, and touch her, make her feel good, and in the end she'll do the same for you, okay?"

Harry gave a nod.

"Well what do you say we try this again, this time with the stuff you've learned about hand placement?"

"Sure…"

Harry leaned forward and cupped my face gently as our lips met once more. His tongue went to work immediately and I found myself marveling at how good he had gotten so quickly. When I wrapped my arms lazily around his neck Harry's mouth moved away from my lips to leave a trail of hot kisses to my ear. As his tongue flicked over the lobe I felt his hands gently caressing my back outside of my robes. When his teeth began to nibble at me I let out a small giggle that was abruptly cut of when his warm fingers made a trial down my spine. I unwittingly arched in response and let out a low moan. Harry pulled back and gave me a smug smile.

"How was that?" he asked.

He was still holding me close and his minty breath tickled my nostrils and lips. I attempted to respond but my normally quick thinking mind had been switched off by that little stunt that he just pulled. When my mouth opened and closed for a third time, Harry finally seemed to take pity on me, silencing my attempts with another long addictive kiss. After a minute or so he pulled back and gave me a soft smile.

"We should probably go, it's getting pretty late."

"Yeah," I said, removing my arms from around his neck as he pulled away and running a hand nervously though my hair.

"So… next week sometime?"

I bit my lip and looked down. "Yes," I answered before my reasonable side could stop me. "Once again it depends on Ron's schedule… so, I guess the day's still up in the air."

"Okay, that sounds good. So I guess we should head out."

"Right."

He reached forward and plucked his bag from the table. "Are you coming?" he asked throwing me a curious look when he noticed that I hadn't gathered my things.

"Uhh… not yet, I still have a bit more studying."

He frowned. "It's almost curfew –can't you just study in the common room?"

"Sure, I'll finish up there, but there's something I needed to do here first," I responded.

'Like get my bloody hormones under control,' I thought, disconcerted at how greatly I had been affected by this little encounter. Not to mention the fact that Harry didn't really seem affected at all –how did he cool off so quickly? …

'Has he read that book?' I thought frowning.

"Hermione?"

"I'll be along in a few minutes Harry, go on. I'll meet you in the common room soon, okay?"

Harry opened his mouth to argue but halted at my severe look. "Fine," he conceded throwing his bag over his shoulder. "But if you take too long I'm getting my cloak and coming back for you."

I smiled, "That won't be necessary."

He arched a brow but once again remained silent. Then before I could comment he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips before standing and making his way out of the room.

'Oh, why did he have to do that? Just as I was starting to regain my senses he hauls off and kisses me… and it was such a gentle kiss too. It held so much… -no, no dangerous thought there Hermione, cut it out.' I gave a frustrated groan and looked at the fire, 'I could do this. I was almost an adult. I could handle at least one more lesson with Harry it was no big deal.' I took a deep breath, 'none at all it just required cool, logical thinking. I could do that, after all people often referred to me as the smartest witch of my age…' I sighed, and grazed my still tingling lips with my fingers.

But you know what diary? Smart is not exactly the word I would use to describe myself right now…

**A.N.** **lol **Is it me or are these lessons too short? (grin) Don't worry the next one is coming. I want to thank all of you awesome people who review! I don't know if you realize it but for every 200 or so reads I only get 1 review so it means a lot for those of you who take the time out to let me know what you think. In fact I update on this site so often because the reviews are given so quickly so kudos! And don't forget to review this chapter, I look forward to hearing what you think!! Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**Snogging Chronicles**

**Lesson Four: A Helping Hand…**

Dear diary,

Something quite odd happened today… at least I think it was odd, maybe I'm reading too much into it, maybe not. *sigh* You see, in the Great Hall and hallway, things got a bit –_weird_… no, that's not any better than odd, what's the right word? Oh, I don't know, tell you what why don't I just start from the beginning?

We were finishing up lunch in the Great Hall as usual. Ron was sitting to my right and Harry was to my left, while Ginny sat across from me with Dean and Neville flanking her at her left and right respectively.

----------

Ron and Neville were discussing the finer points of Wizards Chess –like there are any, while Ginny and Dean were providing a sickening display of feeding one another chips.

As Dean took a nip at Ginny's fingers then kissed them to make them better, the redhead giggled and I threw a concerned look to Harry. Who had his head down and instead of eating it, was pushing his sandwich around lightly on his plate.

"Are you okay?" I whispered throwing a glance to the couple across from us.

"What?" he looked up with a frown.

"I asked if you were okay," I replied studying his face, he seemed fine.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Instead of commenting I just made a motion with my head indicating the flirting whispering couple sitting across from us.

"Oh… that," he murmured, frowning once more. "They're dating, it's bound to happen," he finished with a shrug.

"So it doesn't bother you?" I frowned.

Harry abruptly faced me and leaned forward a bit so that his warm breath tickled my lips. I flushed as I recalled the last time he had been that close.

"Do you want it to bother me?" he queried, his eyes searching my face.

"I…well…" I licked my lips, "it's just that, you know-"

I sighed in relief as Ron abruptly spoke from my right. "What are you guys doing later?"

Turning my head quickly, I gave him a curious look "I don't know, maybe studying, or going to visit Hagrid –why?"

He gave a shrug and picked up another chip. "I dunno, just wondering I guess."

"Do you have plans for tonight?" Harry inquired from the other side of me; I threw him a look but he seemed to avoid my gaze.

Ron frowned. "Maybe, I still have to talk to Lav and see what she wants to do."

"You mean you guys haven't made plans yet?" I asked while standing and gathering my things.

Ron popped several more chips into his mouth as he and Harry followed me out of the Great Hall. "Nope," he answered spraying crumbs everywhere.

"Gross Ron." "Disgusting." Harry and I commented in unison.

"Sorry," Ron smiled, wiping his mouth and then running his hand though his hair.

"You're going to have oil from the chips all through your hair for the rest of the day," I commented reproachfully as I took out my wand and did a small scouring spell on his hands and hair.

"Thanks Hermione," he replied with a smile; I smiled back.

"So," Harry stated cutting into my thoughts. "I'm surprised, you and Lavender hardly ever turn down a snogging lesson."

My eyes snapped to my dark haired mate but he once again avoided my gaze.

"True," Ron responded lightly, before throwing me a look. "Not that that's all that we do." I snorted. "Really, we study and stuff too… it's just not all the time." He gave a light sigh, "I'm a bit surprised that she hasn't said anything about wanting to do something tonight…" he frowned.

"Then why don't you say something?" Harry offered as we began to make our way towards Herbology. "Who knows, she might see it as romantic or something."

Ron considered it for a moment. "You think so?"

"Yeah," Harry answered picking at a piece of lint on his robe. "I'm sure she'd be really happy and maybe even a bit excited," he gave a grin that made my heart speed up.

Merlin he was hot! I quickly looked down at the ground as we rounded the corner, pretending to ignore the conversation between the two boys as I searched desperately for the reign on my hormones.

"I bet she would," the redhead replied before grinning. "Smashing Harry, you're a genius!"

Now that, I couldn't ignore. "He told you to ask your girlfriend to spend time together!" I exclaimed with an annoyed look.

"I know," Ron answered with a frown.

"And _that_ was genius?"

"You don't think it was?"

"_**No**_ I don't think it was genius, I think it was common bloody sense."

His red brows furrowed, "Since when do you say bloody?"

When Harry sniggered, I gave him a small shove, before halting and facing Ron.

"Honestly Ronald, how do you mange to keep a girlfriend when you don't know the first thing about how to treat one?"

"He seems to be managing fine to me," Harry quipped, moving to stand to my left.

"Quiet you!" I threw him a frown, but he was watching Ron. "Like I was saying," I continued, turning back to the red haired boy. "Don't just say 'Hey Lavender, let's spend time together.' Come up with something special for you two to do." When he gave me a blank look I groaned. "For Merlin's sake Ronald, at least get her a gift or something."

"Brilliant!" he grinned, "That's a great idea, she'll want to snog for sure then!"

I frowned and Harry laughed.

"Is that all boys think about?"

The two of them shared a look before nodding enthusiastically.

"Gits," I grumbled then threw Ron an annoyed look, "well if you're going to snog a girl the least you could do is make sure your breath isn't so rank. For goodness sake Ronald, it smells like you've been eating puppies."

"Eating puppies?" both boys asked with raised brows.

I offered a light shrug, "It was the first thing that came to mind. Here Ron," reaching into my robes I pulled out my small tin of mints. Taking out one I handed it to the red haired boy.

"Thanks Hermione," he replied with a large smile.

I smiled in response then looked over at Harry. He was watching me with the strangest expression and his eyes held what looked to be a mixture of annoyance and…_hurt_? Before I could decipher it he looked away.

"Uh, Harry?" I asked. He looked at me once more his expression guarded. "Did you want a mint?"

The dark haired boy shook his head lightly "No thanks Hermione," he threw a look to Ron who was watching the exchange curiously, before looking back at me and arching a dark brow. "Maybe later…"

---------------------

And 'maybe later' was right diary, Ron happily told us that evening that he had plans with Lavender tonight and we were on our own. Since Ron was still there, Harry and I decided to get together to "study" an hour or so after dinner. *frown* Did I read too much into that encounter? His close proximity at the table, his lack of eye contact when I was talking to Ron… what I thought I saw in his eyes when we finally did make contact? Oh, I don't know- but I guess I'm going to find out…

***********************

**Lesson One: **

**Basic Kissing- pecks, longer kisses, gazing. **

**Lesson Two: **

**Intermediate Kissing- deeper kisses, French kissing.**

**Lesson Three:**

**Cont'd Intermediate Kissing: French kissing, necking, hand placement.**

**Lesson Four:**

**Advanced Kissing: French kissing, necking, touching…**

I took a deep breath and reread the list for the fifth time. Alright, okay -I was really going to do this. After all I had shown Harry where _not_ to put his hands before he knew the time was right, how could I do that and not show him what to do with them when that time came? That would just be plain rude. After all, as his instructor he is looking to me to advise him on the correct way of things… I mean, sure I don't know what I'm doing per se, but I'm a girl. It shouldn't be too hard for me to tell him what I, as a girl, like.

I gave a short nod of confidence. 'I had this in the bag, no problem it was just a matter of simple instruction. And with my research to fall back on and _'Urgent Urges'_ to help me out when this was over it, would be a piece of pie. After all, it didn't take me but a day…er, or two, to get back to being totally at ease with Harry after our last encounter. I mean, sure, I may have had a dream or two… or six, but as soon as I woke up and took a cold shower I was right as rain again. I could do this, I just had to approach it analytically, scientifically, methodically, erotically –okay, wrong word. I had to approach this in a professional direction, just like Harry said, it's a lesson plan. He's the student, I'm the teacher, and if there's anything I know how to do it's instruct someone on the proper way to do things.' Giving another nod, I placed my bag on the couch and stood and at that moment the door clicked and Harry walked in.

"Hey," he moved to toss his bag onto the floor then paused and threw me a look.

Giving a light shake of the head and a soft chuckle he sat the pack gently on the coffee table and took a seat.

"So what's today's lesson?" He quizzed, giving me a confused look when I removed my robes.

"Go on, take yours off also," I commented making a small shooing motion. "I don't have all night, we only have an hour or so before curfew."

Harry frowned and stood, slowly removing his robe. As he threw it across the back of the couch he slanted me another curious look. Taking a deep breath I faced him fully smiling slightly when he mimicked my actions.

"So, today I'm going to teach you how to…uh, touch a girl."

His frown deepened, "But you showed me that last time. Go zones and no zones, I remember."

I bit my lip and blushed averting my gaze, "True last time we covered 'go and no', but today we're going to only cover 'go'."

"What?"

"What I mean is… well, well there's not really going to be a 'no' area in this lesson…" I winced slightly and gave him a hesitant look.

Harry stared at me with a pole axed expression. "Bu-but, but… yo-you said, that I, you know, that I couldn't touch well –er _**that, **_no touching that, that was the last lesson."

I sighed "Well that was because I hadn't given you permission, besides you need to be more gentle when grabbing… certain, _parts_ of a girl."

He nodded slowly, "Uhhh, right… I guess. So, we start off with kissing and lead up?"

"Well not quite…"

My lips quirked as the color seemed to drain from his face. "Really?" he yelped; I chuckled.

"Yes really," I took a seat on the couch and patted the area next to me. Harry gave me another anxious look before tensely sitting down. "Okay, first give me your hand."

"My hand?"

"Yes Harry, your hand," he extended his hand towards me, palm up and I smiled. "Right," I grabbed his hand and turned it over "we're going to start simple. Put your hand on my thigh."

He gave a wary look to the short black skirt then back up to me "Your thigh?"

"Yes Harry, my thigh," I sighed.

Taking a deep breath he laid his hand lightly on top of my skirt, "Like this?"

"That's good, now rub it."

"Rub it?"

"You know if you're going to repeat everything I say this is going to take a really long time," I commented, arching a brow.

"Right," he blushed.

His hand skimmed back and forth over my skirt and I rolled my eyes. Placing my hand over his I applied more pressure "Like this Harry," I moved his hand in slow circular motions against my thigh and did my best to ignore the feelings the movement started to excite. "Okay, now I'm going to move my hand away. Just do what feels natural, rub, caress, squeeze," I held up a finger "-gently that is."

"Right," he muttered for like the tenth time.

As he continued to barely touch my thigh, I gave a small sigh and began to feel slightly frustrated, before an idea came to me. Reaching forward I placed my hands on his warm thighs. Harry's hand froze against my limb as I began to gently caress his thighs with both of my hands, rubbing back and forth and slightly kneading the strong muscles. He really had great thighs. 'I guess both milk _and_ Quidditch do a body good.' As my hands slowly began to work their ways up, Harry jumped and grabbed my wrist.

"I… uh, think I have it now."

"You sure?"

"Y-ye-yeah, yes," he answered lightly rubbing his forehead.

"Harry, is this too much for you?"

"No! I mean, no. Like I said, I've got it."

"Alright, well what do you say we move on then?"

He nodded and released a breath I hadn't even realized that he'd been holding.

"Okay, hold out your hand like you're telling someone to stop."

Harry gave me a curious look but did as instructed, when his hand was outstretched with his palm facing me. I placed my hand around his wrist and lead him to my left breast. Harry sucked in a sharp breath as his face turned a bright red.

"Now," I commented wincing at the nervous tilt in my tone, "what you always need to do is make sure that you're gentle. This isn't a tennis ball or something it's a…" I felt my ears grow hot, "well you know what it is." Harry gave a quick nod.

After giving a slight nod back, I placed my hand on his fingers and closed them gently around my breast, praying to Merlin that he couldn't feel the insane beat of my heart. Then I gave a sigh, 'Who was I kidding? He was basically on top of the sodden thing of course he could feel how fast it was beating.' I pulled his hand away.

"Well that covers that, now is the time when we put it into action with everything else that you've learned." I reached over into my robes and pulled out my small tin mints "Did you want one _now_?"

He chuckled lightly, relaxing a bit. "Yes," he answered plucking one from the tiny container and placing it into his mouth.

After doing the same I gave him and expectant look, "Are you ready?"

Harry released a shaky breath and murmured, "As I'll ever be."

I gave a frown but he halted my comments by kissing me. In a song that was quickly becoming my favorite, our tongues intertwined once more and my arms wrapped snuggly around his shoulders. After several minutes Harry's mouth left my own and my head fell back as he began to masterfully kiss my neck and ear leaving a delicious tingling sensation in his wake, before going lower and running his tongue along my collarbone. As he kissed and licked various parts of my person, Harry's hand slowly found its way to my breast again, his fingers lightly grazed me and I shivered in response. Taking that as encouragement, he returned a moment later, this time cupping and gently kneading the soft mound. Releasing another contented moan as his hands worked magic on my chest and his lips worked magic on my neck, I allowed my hands to do some free roaming also.

My fingers, which had been lightly grazing his back, curved slightly as I ran my nails down the length of him. Harry hissed and moaned in my ear and I felt his warm hand go to my thigh. Without really thinking about it I lifted my leg and his hands skimmed my upper thigh as my hands moved to the front of his chest. I silently marveled at how well built he was. Sure he wasn't ripped or anything, but you could defiantly feel some definition in his form. Taking a queue from him, I ran my fingertips lightly over his nipples delighting in the horse moan that escaped his lips. Shifting at the same time we both quickly caught each others mouths in yet another deep bone melting, spine tingling kiss and I could have sworn my body temperature rose at least a hundred degrees. As my hands went back to tangle in his soft hair, Harry shifted and my body began to slowly ease backwards. I stiffened and gave a small cry as something jabbed me in the back.

"Sodden hell!" I exclaimed giving a disgruntled look to my over stuffed bag.

Harry's expression went from wound up, to amused in less than one second flat "You know Hermione, the range of your vocabulary continues to astound me," he commented with a grin.

I glared at him. "You're one to talk," I retorted, pushing lightly at his shoulders. "Let me up, this thing's going to create a permanent dent in my back."

"Oh, uh, right," he quickly scrambled off of me and to the other side of the couch.

I sat up and ran my hands trough my hair as I tried to regain my breath "Well, it looks like you've gotten the hang of that."

Harry nodded, then froze.

"What's wrong?" I inquired with a frown.

"We-uh, you…" he trailed off and made a light motion with his head.

Looking down, I saw that my skirt was all the way up and my knickers were very visible. I was mortified! These weren't even a pair of my cute ones! Blushing I quickly stood, readjusting my skirt and running another hand though my hair.

"Thanks…"

"No problem…"

"So…"

"So…"

"I think you're pretty near set," I commented in a light voice, attempting to lift the mood that had descended as I sat back down.

"Really? So does this mean there aren't going to be any more lessons?"

I chewed lightly on my lip. "I'm not saying that, I think that we may have just one more. I just need to resear- er, consider it. So what do you say I get back to you?"

"Sure, that'll work," Harry answered giving a slow nod.

"So… it's almost curfew time. Maybe you should head out? I'll be along in a minute."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he commented moving to stand, however when he got halfway up he abruptly sat back down.

"Harry?" I quizzed with a frown, "Are you okay?"

A flush crept up his neck "Of course, I just –uh… thought that I would wait a minute."

"Why?" I frowned.

"Why?" he winced. "Well, because I don't think you should walk the halls alone this late at night. You know with… there being, stuff and all, that could happen… and stuff..."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah stuff," he frowned, "look I don't ask you why you stay. I just need a few minutes okay? I'll be ready to leave when you are."

"Fine," I retorted with a glower.

"Fine," he repeated, running an agitated had though his dark hair.

Turing to my bag I pulled out my Charms text, throwing Harry a concerned look when he leaned forward to get his bag off of the table. Was it me or were his movements a bit stiff? I frowned; maybe he had hurt himself. I considered asking but quickly dismissed the notion, if he had wanted to tell me what was wrong then he had the chance earlier but all he did was get lippy.

Giving a shake of the head I opened my book to chapter twenty-seven. _Boys_, why is it they never seemed willing to accept a helping hand?

**A.N.** ***lol* **That's it for this chapter! Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews I really appreciate them! It's awesome the response this story is receiving ^.^ I look forward to many more *hint-hint* *wink-wink* So **Please Review**!


	6. Chapter 6

**Snogging Chronicles**

**Lesson Five: Something I Said?**

Dear Diary,

I don't know what to do anymore. My feelings towards Harry seem to be changing and changing fast and I'm at a loss how to stop them. I'm such an idiot. I thought I could get control over them by reading those sodden self help books. *sigh* How could I have been so bloody sophomoric? Now everything's changed, well for me at least… that's the worst part. My views on Harry seem to be changing but his about me seem to be the same. He talks to me and asks me questions like nothing's different and I suppose to him nothing is. Honestly, I didn't realize how much things had changed either, that was until today…

--------

Ron and I were sitting in the common room, Lav-Lav *rolls eyes* was doing some extra Divination in Professor Trelawney's class, so he and I actually had some alone time for the first time in ages. As I flipped to the next page of my Arithmancy text I felt as though someone were watching me. Slanting Ron a sideways glance, I noticed his gaze fixed on me as he chewed thoughtfully on the inside of his cheek.

"What is it Ron?" I asked looking up from my text.

He gave a start, flushing guilty he looked back down at his book. "Nothing," he mumbled.

"Obviously it's something or else you wouldn't be staring. Do I have something on my face?"

He looked at me once more, "Er… no, not really…"

"What do you mean 'not really', either I do or I don't?"

"I guess you don't."

"You _guess_ I don't," I scoffed, "how do… you know what, never mind Ron."

"I just, I haven't really seen you in a while," he stated hesitantly as I turned my attention back to the chapter in my book.

I gave him a surprised look. "What do you mean? You see me at breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday. Not to mention we have classes together."

He turned a dull red. "Well, yeah –I know, I just mean we don't really talk anymore."

I arched a brow. "Did we ever?"

"Yes," he frowned, "sure it usually ended up in an argument but we talked."

"Oh… well did you want to talk to me about something Ron?"

"Well…uhhh, not really…"

I threw him a disgruntled look. "Then why-"

"Thanks Harry," Ginny Weasley said as the portrait door opened.

"No problem," Harry responded entering behind her.

The other girl blushed. "No really, I mean I appreciate you carrying my bag. I could have done it myself, but it was very sweet of you to lend a hand."

"You could have done it yourself? Odd, normally I saw Dean carrying it so I wasn't sure," he teased with a grin.

Ginny giggled and turned a deeper shade of red. "Well Dean's being a git today."

"So I heard," Harry chuckled.

"I'm sure everyone did, the way I yelled at him. But sometimes he does the stupidest stuff and for some reason he seems to think it's funny."

"Yeah, well all blokes are guilty of that at one point or another so I suggest you get used to it."

Ginny batted her lashed and gave a coy smile. "You don't."

I had given a loud snort before I even realized it, and both teens turned to look at me.

"Sorry," I offered, lightly rubbing my nose, "a bit of dust…"

Ginny nodded, while Harry gave me a curious look.

"So…" the other girl started after a moment, "I suppose I should take that, I have a bit of homework to do."

"Yeah, sorry," he responded shrugging off the sack and handing it to her.

"That's okay… so, uh, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, later."

"Good," Ginny answered then after a small hesitation she leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Harry's cheek before turning and rushing off to the girl's dorm.

When Harry put a hand on his cheek and stared dumbly at the spot where the redhead had just been, I suddenly felt like I had been kicked in the stomach by a Hippogryff. Quickly gathering my things, I threw a soft 'bye' to Ron and rushed up the stairs to my dorm. As I ascended the staircase I could feel Harry's eyes on my back, but I couldn't allow myself to hope… no, he was probably just wishing for one more glance of Ginny.

------------

So you see diary, those little episodes in the Great Hall and the hallway over a week ago were nothing more than flukes, figments of my imagination. *groan* This was not supposed to happen! When Harry finally worked up enough nerve to pursue Ginny I was supposed to be happy not heartbroken! I could not, _cannot_ have feelings for Harry. Not anymore. I gave those up after the fiasco that was the Yule Ball, when he spent his whole night watching Cho Chang. Unlike Ron, I'm not even sure that he even noticed I had a date…

Okay that's it -it ends tomorrow night… right after our final lesson... _What_? I can't help it I'm weak. If I'm going to walk away from Harry, away from these feelings and ship him off happily to Ginny's arms then by Merlin, I'm going to have a bit of fun before doing it!

********************

I gave a broad smile as Harry entered the room, his eyes wide and his mouth agape as it fixated on the large item behind me. When he turned and looked at the door as if checking to make sure he had the right location I chuckled softly.

"Are you going to come in or just stand there looking like a first year about to get sorted?" I smirked.

Harry blushed and slowly made his way further into the room while closely scanning the large four-poster bed located just behind me.

"Uhh, what's this about?" he asked warily.

"Why it's your last lesson of course," I commented sitting down on the soft mattress and patting the spot to my right.

"Which is?" he quizzed coming to a halt a few paces in front of me.

"Let's just say it's your final exam."

He turned a dull red. "Hermione, we- I mean we're not going… a… I…"

My shade quickly turned to match his. "Of course not Harry! I mean _really_," I exclaimed in my most haughty tone. "We're just going to practice everything you've learned except we're going to do it lying down, that's all. We're defiantly, not going to… well, going to…"

"Shag?" Harry offered helpfully.

I rolled my eyes. "No, we're not going to have at it. Just heavy snogging, that's all."

He frowned, "I don't know about this Hermione…"

"What? It's basically what we've been doing but on a flatter surface and without my bag stabbing me in the back."

He ran a hand through his hair and looked uneasily at the bed once more. "I still don't think I can do this…"

"Why not?" I asked as hurt flowed through me. He didn't want to? He didn't think he could? What had happened to the guy who snogged me thoroughly our last four sessions? What changed, had I done something wrong?

"I just… don't think it's right…" he continued, avoiding my gaze.

"Look if you want, we can start off sitting up and before we lay back… you can even close your eyes and imagine I'm someone pretty," I offered with a strained smile and hoping desperately that he couldn't see how much he was hurting me right now.

Harry gave me a sharp look "What does that mean?"

"Well, nothing really I-"

"It means something, Hermione what does it mean?"

I frowned and gave him an annoyed look "It means Harry I know that I'm not normally the kind of girl that you would find attractive, I'm no Cho or Ginny or Fleur. I'm just plain old book wormy, bushy haired, sidekick Hermione. I had just thought that after all of those kissing lessons that you wouldn't be so upset or repulsed about this idea." A frustrated groan escaped my lips. "You know what? Forget it okay? Just, forget it, we can say the last lesson was your last lesson."

I grabbed my robe off the chair but before I could make it to my bag Harry's lips were on mine. His tongue delved deeply into my mouth and my heart pounded heavily in my chest as my hands gripped desperately at his shoulders. With a strength I didn't realize he possessed Harry easily hefted me up and carried me back over to the bed. When he deposited me onto the soft surface my hands quickly went to work on the fastenings of his robes and I hoped he wouldn't come to his senses before I was done. As soon as I was finished he shrugged out of the heavy garment and pressed my shoulders back so that I was lying on the bed.

In a tangle of arms and legs we somehow managed to make our way to the middle of the cushy mattress without our lips breaking contact. Once we were situated Harry pulled back, breathing heavily he stared at me for a moment. And the way that his eyes shone with attraction made me simply melt. He wanted me! Harry wanted _me_!… Well, at least for now.

"Don't over analyze Hermione," Harry whispered, reading the direction of my thoughts.

I opened my mouth to respond, but then decided that he was right. Tonight, there would be no over analyzing, just Harry. Placing my hands on the back of his head I swiftly pulled his lips back down to my own. As our tongues began a relatively new but somehow age old dance, I fleetingly wondered how I would ever do without his kisses anymore. Arching my body against his in an effort to make him remember me, I pulled away from his warm mouth and began to kiss and nibble at his neck. When Harry's hands went to my waist and then my breast a tingling warmth flowed through me and I found my body beginning to react on its own. I don't know how I knew what to do, or even _what_ I did to entice those noises from him, but he seemed quite impressed by whatever it was. And that made me happy, especially since after tonight those delicious sounds would be relegated to my dreams and memories.

As he shifted once more and his full weight of pressed down upon me, I quickly realized Harry wasn't as light as he appeared. So I decided to relieve some of the pressure of his weight without disrupting the intimate contact between us in the most natural way possible. Merlin, if I had known…

As I spread my legs, Harry's strong male form… oh and I do mean male form, as in one hundred percent _all_ male, slipped between my smaller one and we both let out low moans as our bodies touched one another more intimately than either of us had ever been touched. It felt really… _really_… Oh Merlin it just felt really! My fingers tangled in his hair and I pulled his head up so that our mouths could meet once again. As his tongue tempted and teased mine, I fleetingly thought that anyone who ever considered Harry to be a slow learner was immensely wrong on that account.

When his soft lips moved back down to my neck his body rubbed intimately against mine once more and I let out another moan. Deciding I liked the way it felt I placed my hands at the base of Harry's back and pressed myself closer to him. The dark haired boy let out a shuddering groan and returned the movement. As our bodies continued to flow steadily against one another I wrapped my legs lightly around his waist pulling him closer still and fixed my lips on his collarbone sucking roughly. A minute later Harry maneuvered so that his lips were on my neck, his hand was on my breast and his lower body was doing the most delicious things to my… senses. I closed my eyes and reveled in the feeling of what can only be described as the most sinfully delicious massage I had ever received.

I felt Harry's hand traveling up my thigh, under my skirt and my reasonable mind screamed that I should tell him to stop. However I quickly took reasonable part of my mind, tied it up, gagged it and sealed it in a glass jar so that I no longer had to hear it. Too bad I didn't think to do that with the alarm on my bloody watch, which began to screech a moment later.

"What's that?" Harry asked sounding breathless.

I sighed, "My alarm, we have less than twenty minutes till curfew."

He frowned, "Oh…"

Harry slowly removed his body from mine and took a seat on the bed next to me, I shivered slightly from the sudden loss of his warmth.

"So I guess that's it," I commented sitting up also and releasing a shaky breath. "Your last lesson."

"Yeah…" Harry remarked looking down at his hands.

I placed a hand on his knee and his gaze flew to mine. "Don't worry Harry, you're… smashing. Gin-" I licked my lips, "Ginny's not going to know what hit her. She'll be completely addicted," I finished with a laugh so tense I cringed a bit.

"Right… well, thanks Hermione. You know, for everything."

I offered him a weak smile, "No problem…"

"No really, I mean you were great –brilliant even. Thanks a lot."

I nodded, "Brilliant? Brilliant, thanks Harry." I moved to take my hand off of his thigh but he placed his on top of it to halt the movement.

"Hermione," Harry said; I regarded him curiously, "you're beautiful," he commented earnestly, my eyes widened and my heart raced. "Don't ever say or think that you aren't again okay?" I gave a shaky nod, and stood up walking to the bottom of the bed to retrieve my robe.

"Come on let's go," I commented after I had collected the robe and myself. Putting the garment on, I threw a look to Harry who for some reason was still sitting on the bed.

"Give me a minute okay?" he commented catching my look.

"Why? Harry we don't have long to get back before curfew."

"I know," he blushed lightly, "just give me a bleedin' minute will you?"

I gave a reproachful frown. "Harry we don't have all night."

"I know –look we're not going camping are we?"

"No," I answered instantly, taken aback by the abrupt change in subject.

"Then you understand why I don't want to bloody well pitch a tent in the hallway," he replied in an annoyed tone.

"Pitch a tent, Harry what-" I froze mid sentence and blushed as he indicated what he was talking about with a tilt of the head. "My, that's quite a tent," I muttered.

Harry chuckled and smirked, "Gee thanks."

A flush crept up my neck, "How long does it take to… well, you know…"

Harry gave a light shrug, "Depends."

"On what?" I frowned chewing on my lower lip.

"On how long you stand there with your robes open nibbling your lip," he replied with a wicked grin.

My blush deepened. "Cut it out Harry," I replied quickly closing my robe.

"Look, just give me a few minutes okay?"

I nodded, when something occurred to me. "Harry, the other night –after your last lesson. Was this the reason you couldn't leave?"

He scoffed and shook his head, providing me with the answer without really answering.

I shook my head lightly. "Now I feel like a git."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked frowning.

"Well," I started as I felt my blush return, "I thought that the reason that you were being such a plonker is because you didn't want to ask for a hand."

"What?!" he exclaimed wide eyed.

I rolled my eyes. "I know, I know, I shouldn't have thought that. After all, I know good and well that if something was wrong and you needed me to give you a hand you wouldn't hesitate to ask."

Harry let out a strangled groan.

I gave him a concerned look, "Is something wrong? _Did_ you need me to give you a hand?"

The dark haired boy just slapped himself on the head and fell backwards onto the mattress with a grunt.

"Harry?…Harry?" I studied him worriedly. "Was it something I said?"

He groaned.

**A.N. That's it for this chappy, don't forget to review!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Feedback makes the world go round! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.:** This is a somewhat long chapter… if you believe it is too long, please feel free to take a break –get a cookie and come back. Oh yeah, you can have milk too… unless you're lactose intolerant, then I wouldn't recommend it… perhaps soy milk though *ponders*

**Snogging Chronicles**

**Lesson Six: Lessons Learned**

Harry and I were sitting in the common room studying for Potions. Once again we had gotten caught up in plans for the D.A. and ended up running behind. It was actually kind of weird being in the Room of Requirement with him again after our last lesson, especially with so many others there. But somehow I was able to do it. Able to help with the lessons and lesson plans, to help encourage my fellow students and even to help encourage Harry when he began to feel flustered and upset. _And_ amazingly I was somehow able to do all with a calm façade and a big smile… bloody hell, my face hurt.

After the lesson was done Harry, Ron and I hung around to try to come up with what Harry could teach next time. Two hours, three arguments and one tantrum later we wearily made our way back to Gryffindor Tower to study. And twenty minutes after that Ron skived off on our group session, saying that he had to get his beauty rest for his big date with Lavender tomorrow.

Personally, I didn't see what the big deal was, a "big date" between Ron and Lavender usually consisted of a five minutes of googly eyes, followed by a mad dash to the nearest broom closet. But I kept my opinions to myself, since Ron normally doesn't take heed to my sound advice anyway. Besides, he wasn't really contributing anyhow, unless you called drooling on your book because you had dozed off then awakening several minutes later when someone hits you, only to yell out the wrong answer contributing… I don't. After he left, Harry and I tried to continue to study together, but eventually the long uncomfortable silences and stuttered answers got the best of us and we each began to review on our own.

I sighed and looked at my dark haired best mate. He was sitting in a chair by the fire, his book opened to a random chapter and his gaze fixated on the flames. I smiled a bit to myself as I recalled the last time we had been in this particular situation. Was he this bloody gorgeous then too? Shaking my head, I bit my lip and turned my attention back to my book… for a total of five seconds before I was once again looking at Harry. He sighed and ran a hand through is hair before his fingers began to absently fiddle with the pages of his book once more. I wonder what he was thinking about. Voldemort? Quidditch? Ginny?… Me?

I shook my head lightly again in an attempt to banish forbidden thoughts –at least until bedtime, when I was in the privacy of my own room and they once again entered my dreams. I gave an inaudible frustrated groan, this was crazy and I had no one to blame but myself! I had started this; I had ended it… well, in a way. Maybe that was what I needed, closure… or maybe I just needed one more lesson, one more chance –one more kiss. Then I could get over this passing fancy I had for Harry, return to my small innocent fascination with Ron and actually be happy for Harry when he gives it a go with Ginny. That was it! Just what I needed to do, I looked at my mate once more. Now only if he would go for it…

I took a deep breath, "Harry I was thinking."

"Uh-oh," he quipped with a small smile, pulling his gaze away from the flames.

I frowned at him, "Never mind."

"I was just kidding Hermione."

"Never mind."

"Oh, come one, stop being so bloody sensitive."

"I'm not being sensitive, just forget it, it's nothing."

When he walked over and sat next to me I gave a surprised look. "In the words of a good mate of mine, 'If it were nothing you wouldn't be sitting there looking like someone blew up your owl'."

I gave a low chuckle. "I can't _believe_ you remember that."

"You'd be surprised at what I remember," he commented softly looking at the fire once more.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," he looked back at me, "now don't try to change subjects on me Hermione, what were you thinking?"

"I… well…" I bit my lip. "I was thinking –well, you notice that Ginny and Dean seem to be fighting a lot lately."

Harry looked down at his fingers. "I noticed."

"So I was thinking that things may be over with them pretty soon…" he nodded but didn't comment. "Well anyway –I, uh… know it's been a couple of weeks since our-" he turned and looked at me and I looked away, "since we last met. But I was wondering –I don't know, but maybe –you know, since the time is so near. Maybe we should do one last refresher… just… to make sure you retained everything we covered…" I trailed off, hesitantly looking at Harry, only to find him regarding me with a skeptical expression.

"Are you serious?"

"I… well, it was just an idea. We don't _have_ to or anything, it doesn't matter –much, really…" when he gave a light shake of the head and a disbelieving look, I felt my face grow impossibly hotter. "It was just a thought, a stupid one really. I'm sure you know everything you need to, I was just being overly zealous," I stuttered, rambling stupidly while simultaneously grabbing my things and wishing my mouth would just shut. "–I mean you know how I tend to be a perfectionist, not saying that you're not perfect –I, uh, your skills, I mean… not that I… uhh, you…they are…" I trailed off lamely as my mind finally ran out of words and made a mad dash to the girls' dorms.

"Hermione!" Harry called as my foot touched the third step.

"Yes?" I answered not turning back.

"I…uh, when, what time?"

I turned and gave him a questioning look only to find him studying his shoe, which was currently digging nervously into the carpet on the floor.

"I guess, we can get together to, uh, study tomorrow… around, _eight_?"

He nodded and looked up at me; lightly licking his lips he offered me a small smile. "It's a date…"

My heart stopped.

***************

I took my robe off and then put it back on, again, for the ninth time -in the last five minutes.

'Okay, I could do this. This is Harry after all, I trust him more than anyone,' I thought biting my lip. 'So this is not at all crazy, it's quite sensible of me really… I mean…' I took my robe off again. 'I'm ready for this, I've prepared for this I even have the proper spell in place. Besides in the end it's up to Harry anyway, he could still say no… wait? Did I want him to say no? Of course not, I just –hey, speaking of Harry,' I looked at my watch 'he's late. What if he changed his mind? What if he doesn't want to kiss me anymore? What if he was with Ginny? What if-' my panicked thoughts were cut off as the door opened and Harry slipped in.

Closing the door softly behind himself he slowly made his way further into the room, his gaze going to the bed in the background before returning to me in the foreground.

"Hey," he commented coming to a halt a few steps away from me.

"Hey," I squeaked back nervously.

Harry gave a lopsided smile and shook his head lightly before giving me a questioning look. "So what are we doing today?"

My eyes widened slightly. "Oh… well, we… I was thinking that since you had…well, hmm…"

He gave me a questioning look. "Hermione? Did you even _have_ a plan for today?"

I blushed, "Well, yes…"

He arched a brow, "What is it?"

"You see I was thinking-"

"So I've heard," he muttered, I shot him a glare. "Sorry, continue –you were thinking…"

"Well, we've covered almost everything there is to know about snogging, right?" His brows furrowed as he gave a small nod. "Okay then, I was thinking that perhaps we should…uh, perhaps we should go ahead and cover…_everything_."

"Everything?" he quizzed with a puzzled look.

I fiddled absently with my sleeve averting my gaze. "Yes, everything as a whole, you know snogging and then some –er, or it all."

"Hermione, you don't mean-"

"Harry if you say shagging, I swear to Merlin I'll hex you right now."

His frown deepened. "Then what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about… well, being _**completely**_ intimate with one another," I breathed nervously.

"So then you _do_ mean that you think we should sha-" he caught my glare "er, make love?" I bit my lip and after a small hesitation nodded slowly. Harry gave a frown "Hermione have you ever…"

I felt my face burn. "Well, not really."

"What does 'not really' mean?"

"Er… no," I squeaked.

"Then you want me to be your first?" he asked with a confounded look.

"Well, technically we'd be each others –you know to give it a bit of an… uh, test run."

"A test run?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Okay maybe that's not the best way to put it," I muttered.

"Maybe not."

I threw him a glare, I was already nervous and embarrassed I didn't need him to rub it in.

"Look Harry do you want to or not?"

"Well, what if you get… well, you know?" he blushed.

"It's taken care of," I stated primly, when he gave me a dubious look I expounded. "I did the proper spell before you arrived…" When he frowned I sighed. "Look Harry do you want to or not?" I quizzed again a bit more impatiently.

Harry licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair as he looked thoughtfully at the fire.

"I…" his brows furrowed and my heart sped up. He was going to say no, I just knew it. "Do you really want _me_ to be your first?" he inquired looking at me once more.

I bit my lip. "Well… yes, I mean, you already know me more intimately that anyone else. And in the same respect I already know you just as thoroughly," I answered in a somewhat confident voice, hoping that he thought I knew what I was talking about.

"So in other words this is some type of experiment for you?" he frowned.

"No, it's… it's for you. So that you…. Uhh…" I rubbed the bridge of my nose and threw him and exasperated look. "All you have to do is say no Harry; you don't need to go through all of the dramatics, okay." I grabbed my robe off the bed, "Lets just forget this whole barmy idea, we can-"

"I don't want to," Harry interrupted.

"What?" I froze with one arm in my robe and a perplexed look on my face.

"I don't want to forget this, Hermione. I wasn't trying to get out of… being with you. I was just…" he trailed off helplessly.

"You mean you want to?"

He nodded, "Very much, I think it would be incredible, uh-practice that is."

I released a shaky breath, "Alright well, let's get started, I guess…"

He nodded and quickly removed his robe throwing on the back of a nearby chair, while I tossed mine onto the foot of the bed.

"Now what?" Harry breathed.

"Er… now, we… get undressed?" he threw me a nervous look. "Now we get undressed," I restated this time in a more confident tone.

Harry nodded and his hands slowly went to work on his clothing, he pulled his tie off and tossed it carelessly onto the floor. Oddly enough I felt myself relax a bit when I noticed the slight tremble in his fingers as he went to work on the buttons of his shirt. When Harry suddenly looked up at me I gave a small start and quickly redirected my attention to the fastenings of my blouse.

"Uh, how _undressed_ are we supposed to be getting?" he asked pausing at the last button of his white shirt.

"I…uh, mostly. I mean, down to our knickers I guess."

"I don't wear knickers."

I threw him a small glower. "You know what I mean you git."

Harry gave a subtle smile and removed the rest of his shirt and the undershirt located just beneath. I started transfixed at his hard male chest; though his wasn't overly defined, he still had definition. His pecks were visibly forming and I could see the start of a nice set of abs. When Harry's fingers went to the buckle of his belt I quickly dropped my gaze, focusing instead on getting off my own clothing and containing my rapidly forming blush.

When I was finally clad only in my, almost, brand new set of lacy black knickers that I had picked out especially for this occasion and my black knee highs, I finally hazarded another look at the boy just in front of me. Harry had also finished getting undressed; he was now wearing only dark green boxer shorts and a pair of black socks. He also seemed to be frozen in place, perfectly still except for his eyes which were openly scanning my form and his chest that was rising and falling rapidly.

"Did-" he looked up into my eyes and I stumbled. "D-did you want to have a seat?" I queried as I backed towards the large bed.

"Sure," Harry answered shuffling forward also.

He took a seat next to me on the mattress and exhaled noisily.

"I…uh, mint?" I asked reaching into the robe I had tossed onto the foot of the bed and pulling out the tin.

He gave a small smile, "Of course."

He accepted the tiny candy and popped it into his mouth, then releasing another loud breath his eyes scanned the room. I did the same for a moment before giving a brief look to the boy next to me. Then licking my lips, I ran a hand nervously through my hair; when Harry began to whistle I let out a frustrated groan.

"Oh for heavens sake, this is ridiculous!" I exclaimed.

Harry threw me a startled look but instead of allowing him to respond I took matters into my own hands and planted one on him. He froze in shock and I began to feel a bit stupid. As I made a move to pull away I was surprised when Harry's lips followed my own. His hands quickly came up to cup my face and his head tilted slightly to the side as his tongue slipped easily into my mouth. Now _this_ was the Harry _I_ remembered.

When my hands came up and grabbed his shoulders I reveled in the feel of his hot velvety flesh beneath my fingertips. And when he progressed to my neck with his warm soft lips my head fell back and my body arched against him. His flushed chest sent a searing heat through the flimsy barrier of my bra and I gripped tightly to his broad back. Harry placed his hands at the base of my back and shifted us closer to the middle of the bed. Once we were lying comfortably on the billowy surface we stared at one another, our chests rising and falling rapidly.

I held my breath as Harry's gaze searched my own, then freely roamed my body. He looked up a moment later, his eyes questioning. I responded with a small nod and his hand came up, lightly running over my flat stomach, tracing the parameter of my belly button and grazing each of my ribs. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were hooded as his fingers lightly outlined my breasts. The breath I had been holding was released in one panting '_whoosh'_ and my hands tangled in his dark hair as his lips came down to kiss the warm flesh located just above the lacy undergarment.

When he shakily removed the straps holding my bra up and slid them down my arms, I nervously bit my lip. And as I pulled my limbs free of the restrictive item, Harry lowered it so that it was resting around my waist and then stared openly at my chest. When his warm hands came up and candidly traced the contours of my body, I lifted his face with a single finger and caught his mouth in a heated kiss. The kiss deepened and I allowed my hands to trace his male form running nimbly over the ridges of his back and shoulder blades, sinking my nails into them as his head sunk to my chest. His wet tongue tasted my flesh, tempting my body into wanting things that I did not yet fully understand, but nonetheless felt undeniably ready for.

When Harry's hands went shakily to the band of my delicate black knickers I held my breath, noticing with vague amusement that he seemed to be doing the same. Lifting slightly I allowed him to slide the flimsy barrier over my hips and down my legs, blushing profusely when he let out a long shaky breath.

"Don't stare Harry it's impolite," I muttered after a moment of his continued gawking.

"I-I'm sorry Hermione… it's just –_you_ -you're just, so beautiful," he whispered back, as his eyes rose to mine.

"Beautiful… me?" I inquired softly.

"Yes, you… you're beautiful –striking really."

My face heated more. "Th-thank you…"

He shook his head and gave me a small smile. "No, thank you for wanting –well, I know that you've never -and I'm not really sure why you chose me, but…" he gave a frustrated sigh, leaned down and kissed me deeply.

As our mouths continued their intimate connection, each of us candidly explored the others bodies and our hands roaming easily and freely to places that had, before tonight, been forbidden areas. When my thumbs hooked in the band of his shorts, Harry pulled back and gave me a questioning look.

"Are you sure about this Hermione?"

I licked my lips and nodded "Yes, of course. I've thought it all out, it makes perfect sense really."

He frowned slightly, "How do you mean?"

"I mean… you've- _I've_ been _your_ first in a lot of things and I…uh, we've –well, we've learned a lot of things together so it stands to reason that this would be…" I took a deep breath and exhaled noisily.

"That it would be?" Harry pressed.

"Well," I bit my lip and gave a slightly strangled laugh, "that it would be."

"Hermione-"

"Harry, do you want me or not?" I questioned, shifting my leg so that my ankle hooked lightly around his strong thigh.

"I…" he sputtered "w-well, yes. Yeah, of course."

"Then shut up and kiss me."

"Right," Harry replied lowering his mouth to mine once more.

It took several minutes before I had built enough courage to place my thumbs at his waistband again, but when I finally did he didn't say anything. Instead his hands followed mine and when he eventually did pull away from my mouth it was only to remove the small article of clothing and the last barrier between our bodies.

When he came back up he gave me another apprehensive look. "How'd you want to do this then?"

"Uh… the only way you _can_ do this," I answered arching a brow; Harry blushed.

"Right… well…"

Taking pity on him I placed my hands lightly on his shoulders and shifted under him, after a bit of movement and one slight mishap (where be accidentally banged our heads together) he was resting securely between my legs.

"So…" he released a shaky breath, "I'm just gonna… well… you know," I nodded. Harry shifted and began before stopping and looking up at me once more. "Right… how do you… I mean, do you want me to take it slow or…"

"Just do it Harry," I answered in a nervously confident voice, "the faster the better for the first time."

I bit my lip, 'At least that was what some of the books said.' Harry gave a nod and positioned himself looking at me once more for conformation, when I gave a bob of the head he surged forward and I cried out.

"Oh! Uhh…" he winced, "sorry… uh, did I botch that up?"

Placing my hands on his waist I held him still. "No," I yelped, "it's supposed to hurt a bit… I think. I mean –tha-that's what I read."

"Right, did you want me to… you know?"

"No, just wait –wait a minute, just give me a moment."

"Right…are you sure we shouldn't stop?"

"Yes, I did not just go through this for nothing, now give me a moment."

"Right…"

"And stop saying right!"

"Right –I mean okay."

I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths, 'This is not how the books described it. It wasn't supposed to hurt like this –maybe we did it wrong? Or maybe Harry just didn't fit… No, no wait that was what Serenity had thought about Endymion in '_Lovers Lost'_… If I remember correctly, which couldn't be guaranteed at this precise moment, then all we need to do was move a bit and it will all work out.'

"Alright Harry, now move," I breathed a few minutes later.

"Are you sure? I don't want to break anything."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes I'm sure."

"Righ-er, okay."

He began to slowly move and at first I couldn't see what the hell the books were talking about. I mean, where was this great feeling that was supposed to come over me? Where was the tingling, the fireworks, the thing that made the girls swoon and act like –Oh! Oooh there it is. I arched and released a soft moan as he hit a particular spot.

"Mmm, that's nice…"

"Really?"

I smiled up at his nervous expression. "Yes Harry, really."

Reaching up, I pulled his mouth down to mine and after a second I felt his body relax and begin to move fluidly against my own. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pulled him closer and gripped at his back while feasting hungrily on his warm mouth and soft lips. As Harry began to move faster I felt the most delicious sensation begin to build in my body, my muscles tensed as I waited the explosion that was surely on its way. Merlin! Oh… I clutched and Harry's back, scrapping my nails roughly against the broad surface and moaning into his ear.

"Harder Harry, oh please harder," I panted.

"Hermione," he gasped in response before giving in to my breathy demand.

Pulling back we made eye contact for a moment before his lips claimed mine once more, it was then that it happened. What I had been waiting for, it felt so good that it had to be it. It was like a detonation of my senses, for a moment every sound, movement and feeling was amplified! I opened my mouth to scream but Harry swallowed the sound whole –which is okay, since I did the same for him a moment later. After the feeling had dissipated, Harry's mouth left mine as his head fell to the hallow of my neck and my eyes closed lightly.

'So this is what it was like to swoon,' I thought briefly before slumber claimed me.

------

I awoke a while later and immediately noticed that not only was I lying in Harry's arms, but somehow we had also gotten under the covers.

"Morning sleepyhead," Harry muttered in a rough tone.

"Morning… morning!" I exclaimed sitting up, looking around frantically I gave a dismayed groan when I realized that this room had no windows.

"It's just an expression Hermione," Harry chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender when I threw him a glare.

"So it's not morning?"

"Well… not technically," he ran a hand through his hair, "it is a bit after twelve though."

My eyes widened, "Oh my God Harry, we've missed curfew!"

"Don't worry."

"Don't worry, how are going to get back? Filch will be up and down these halls and what about the professors," I buried my hands in my hair and gave him a bewildered look. "What if they catch us? What will we say? What-"

"Don't worry Hermione."

"_How can you say that_?!"

"That's easy," he responded with a lopsided smile.

"_Really_?" I growled.

"Yes really," he laughed, "Hermione I have it taken care of."

"How could-" my eyes widened and I released a relived sigh "you brought your cloak?"

Harry nodded, "And the Marauders Map."

I gave a wide grin. "Oh Harry, you're a genius!"

He chuckled, "Thanks, and might I add you look absolutely smashing."

"What?" I glancing down and realized that I had conducted the complete conversation topless. Grabbing the covers I looked around for my bra and top. "Cheeky bastard," I grumbled throwing a harassed glower to the grinning Harry.

"What? It was a compliment."

"Shut up and help me find my clothes."

His grin faltered, "You mean we're leaving now?"

"Well, yeah," I gave him a confused look. "Shouldn't we?"

He didn't answer verbally but gave a small nod of concurrence. Several minutes later Harry and I were both clothed and blushing profusely. It was amazing really, even after all we had just shared we were still nervous about seeing one another naked… or at least I was nervous about _him_ seeing _me_. I really didn't mind seeing him at all –in fact a naked Harry is quite sexy. I fancy I'll continue to use the image for quite some time.

"Hermione, you ready?" Harry asked pulling the cloak from his bag.

"Of course," I commented moving to the door. When he joined me a moment later I turned and threw him a minuscule smile. "Let's get on with it then."

Harry nodded then leaned forward and captured my lips in one last kiss. A long while later, I pulled away and stared dazedly at the dark haired boy.

"One for the road," he murmured, lightly tracing the outline of my face and combing his fingers through my hair.

I gave a tense nod and licked my lips closely studying his features also, knowing that this may well be my last chance. Then again who knows, if Ginny stayed with Dean for a while maybe I could convince Harry to do a bit more practicing.

"What are you smiling at?"

I gave a small shake of the head, "Nothing… let's go."

Harry looked like he wanted to ask again, but just gave a nod. Pulling out the Marauders Map we saw the coast was clear. I whispered 'Lumos' and lit the tip of my wand, while Harry threw the cloak over us both. Once we were settled, and suitably hidden close together (though in my opinion not close enough) under the cloak we ventured out into the deserted hallway.

-----------------

"Where the hell have you two been?!" Ron demanded as we slipped the invisibility cloak off of us in the Common room.

We both started; we hadn't expected anyone to be up and we darn sure hadn't expected to see Ron sitting on the darkened stairs leading to the boy's dorm.

Harry flushed, "I-uh…"

"Harry had another dream," I blurted quickly; Harry threw me a look. "S-so I thought it would be a good idea to sneak into the restricted section, you know to do some research and analyze the dream for clues."

"You had a dream?" Ron inquired now looking concerned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh please, you're never separated from Lav Lav's lips long enough to breath, let alone talk to anyone," I interrupted haughtily.

The red haired boy had the grace to blush. "Right… well, what was it about?"

"Ron, I'm sure Harry doesn't feel like rehashing the nightmare for you, leave it alone it's taken care of."

He threw me an annoyed look. "You know I'm beginning to think Harry can't talk for himself."

"Yeah, well I'm beginning to wish you suffered from the same affliction," I retorted smugly.

"What are you still doing down here anyway?" Harry asked interrupting the impending argument.

Ron sighed, "Waiting for you."

"Why?" the dark haired boy inquired with a frown.

"Not you, you git, Hermione."

"Me? Why?" I asked with a look similar to Harry's.

He sighed again "Well, Ginny was actually the one looking for you, I reckon she wanted to talk."

"About what?"

He rubbed the back of his neck "She's a bit of a mess."

"Again, I ask about what?"

"I tried to help her but couldn't really. I haven't much the knack for saying the right thing in most situations, let alone these."

I snorted "Ronald, _what_ are you going on a about?

Ron gave a light shake of the head and looked over at me, "Ginny… she and Dean broke up and I'm pretty sure it's for good this time."

Harry and I shared a look.

**********

Oh Diary,

How did I end up here? Sobbing onto your pages like some moronic little twit in a Lifetime movie. How could I have been so dumb? Such a blooming ponce? Did I really think that things would change diary?! Not only did I just sleep with my very best mate, convince him to be my first and to let me be the same for him, but _then_ I told him to do it! That's right diary, you heard me. I told him to go after Ginny. When he looked at me after Ron's announcement, he just looked so unsure, so nervous –like he was asking me if it was okay. What was I supposed to say?! 'No Harry, don't go after the girl that you're in love with!' 'Don't take your chance to be with the one person that was the reason for all of our lessons to begin with!' 'Forget about Ginny! Be with me!' 'Want me!' '_Love me_!' *deep breath*

I'm sorry diary *sad chuckle* I'm getting tears all over your pages and smudging up your ink. It's funny, you know, in a not really funny at all sort of way. I had always told myself that I wouldn't be one of _those_ girls. You know the ones, the girls that made stupid decisions, the ones got involved intimately while they were still in school and should be focusing on books and not boys. The girls swooned over Harry Potter and got heartbroken every time he failed to look their way… *shakes head* *frowns*

But I'm not one of those girls, diary! What I feel isn't for Harry Potter; it's for _Harry_! The guy who spends handfuls of galleons on sweets! Who can't pay attention in classes to save his life! The guy who misses every other sorting due to circumstances so odd that they _have_ to be true and who is convinced the Professor Snape has somehow managed to brainwash Dumbledore in all his infinite wisdom. The bloke who is sure that every time something goes wrong Draco Malfoy is the cause, even if he wasn't even in the vicinity, and who can get rid of sea of Dementors with no problem but has trouble making a simple colour change potion. The chap that shovels food into his mouth like it's the last time he's going to eat, and spends hours on end staring at Quidditch magazines but refuses to even crack open _'Hogwarts A History'_. The wizard who loves Quidditch, but loves his friends more and is willing to risk his life for any of them –er, his friends, not Quidditch. The wizard who has lived though more pain and heartache than anyone should ever have to experience in their life, but still somehow manages to still have hope. The boy who lived, laughed, loved, lost, cried –then somehow managed to live again. The boy who is able to capture the attention of the whole wizarding world with his every move…and capture my heart with his every smile.

That's right diary, finally I admit it. After all the self help books, romance novels, rationalizations, irrationalizations and "hormonal bursts" I have stopped listening wholly to my head and opened my ears to my heart. And after having the two confer they told me something that I secretly knew and can no longer deny.

I am in love with Harry… and he- is in love with Ginny.

*****************

The diary closed with a distinct 'snap' as unfamiliar fingers griped its worn edges so tightly that knuckles turned white. The hand holding the book as well as the one fisted at person's side shook with unchecked emotion as three words where whispered into the firelight…

"How _could_ she…"

**A.N.** **lol** I know another one… hehe. Thanks for sticking through this long chapter, there was just a lot I wanted in here and I didn't feel right breaking it up**. Let me know what you think by reviewing **_**Please**_**!!** It really does mean a lot to me to get a feel for what you guys like and don't like (well besides Ginny *lol*). Who has the diary? I'll try to get the next chapter out same time next week so that you can find out! Ja ne!! …Oh yeah, is there a Lifetime in England? Eh, if not there is now *posts creative license* I love this thing!


	8. Chapter 8

**Snogging Chronicles**

**Chapter 8 - Lost and Found**

I walked into the common room my gaze frantically scanning the area. 'I know it's here –it has to be! How could I have been so careless?!' It's about five o'clock in the morning and everyone else is asleep. The common room's completely deserted and here I am rushing around like a mad woman looking for the small flowered book. 'What had I been thinking?!' I guess that was the problem –I hadn't. When Harry had unexpectedly entered the room earlier and I just shoved everything into my bag as fast as possible. And left, without making sure that the most important item was included.

After checking under every pillow, seat cushion, couch and chair I could find I threw myself heavily onto the sofa and buried my hands in my hair. 'Had I even reactivated my locking charm?' A sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach told me the answer to that question. 'What was I suppose to do?! I couldn't summon it. Not after last year when I placed that anti-summoning spell on it subsequent to the incident where the twins summoned Allison Pomfrey's diary. The gits blew up the most embarrassing page and posted it in the common room because she had ratted them out to Filch about their latest project the bleeding gum bon-bon's.'

I rubbed my temples 'Oh why did I have to be so bloody stubborn. Ginny told me not to use a muggle diary, but I had done so anyway because my mum gotten it for me. Now look what happened -everything was in that journal, everything! My old feelings for Ron, my new feelings for Harry –Oh my God! The snogging sessions! I talked candidly about everything that we had done, sometimes in great detail! What if someone got a hold of it and read it all. –What if they told the whole school?! What if they enlarged and posted the pages like the twins had?! Merlin! –What if they sold it to The Daily Prophet?!'

I could feel myself beginning to hyperventilate. 'Okay, I just needed to calm down that's all… but I can't! The diary isn't here! I've looked everywhere and it's not here!' I conjured a paper bag and began to breath deeply into it. Several minutes later my heart rate came down a bit and I slowly removed the sack from my face. 'I had to approach this logically and sitting down here freaking out was not the way to do it. There's a great possibility whoever has the diary will come to me first –or at least I hope they will. Then I could either reason with them to give it back or, if that doesn't work, I could just obliverate their memory and take the sodden thing.'

'That's it, I'll just wait until tomorrow and hopefully the person would come to me to return the diary. Oh please let it be someone like Neville with the journal and not someone like Lavender! …Or Ron… or Ginny… or Merlin forbid, Harry!' I could feel myself beginning to get worked up again. 'Okay, just breathe Hermione –it will all work out… it has to.'

-------------

I was sitting on the bed doing my best to concentrate on my Arithmancy essay when the door to my dorm opened. Looking up I came face to face with Ginny Weasley. The younger girl's brows were furrowed; an intense frown was marring her features and a determined look was in her eyes... Sodden hell –she found my diary!

"Hermione," she stated coming forward and standing at the foot of my bed, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Er…yes?" I winced, slowly setting down my quill.

"I have something to say and I would appreciate it if you would not interrupt but just let me say it,' she commented sternly.

I gave her a pained expression and nodded. Merlin, here we go…

"Look I know that you thought you were helping but in all honestly you really should keep your help to yourself from now on. I know that you meant well but let's be perfectly honest –when it comes to the subject of guys you are completely and utterly clueless.'

I frowned "_Excuse me_! That's a bit-"

"You promised not to interrupt," Ginny cut in; I glared at her. "Please understand Hermione, I know that you meant well but you know hardly anything about relationships or boys." She sighed "I took your advice on Harry because you're one of his best mates and mine and I admit it did work a bit –but in the end I'm going to have to go with my heart on this one."

Okay… now I was officially confused. 'What in Merlin's beard was she talking about?'

"Ginny?" I quizzed with a frown. "What, _exactly_ is this about?"

The red haired girl sighed once more, "I know that when you told me to back off and be myself, then Harry would come to me you meant well. But lately –I don't know, he seems to be more interested. So I've decided instead of continuing to back off and letting him come to me, I'm going to go and talk to him."

"Wait? You -I… this is all because you want to tell Harry that you fancy him?"

"Well- yeah. Of course. What did you think it was about?"

I opened my mouth and then closed it "I-I don't know… I guess I was just… confused…"

"Oh," she frowned "well that's it. So… what do you think?"

I arched a brow, "Well since I don't know much about blokes does it really matter what I think?" she gave me an exasperated look and I sighed. "Fine, I think that the only way to know is to talk to Harry," Ginny released the breath she had been holding. "However I also think that your chances are pretty good."

"Really?!" she exclaimed with a wide grin.

I gave her a bittersweet smile "Really."

The red haired girl let out a loud squeal and launched at me, pulling me into a tight hug before rushing out of the room and in search of Harry.

Well –I guess that means Ginny doesn't have the diary…

----------------

As I walked into the Great Hall for lunch my gaze swept the mass of students already sitting to eat. So far so good, no one had paid any more to me than usual and I hadn't received any strange looks. Well… at least not any more than usual. Doing one last general sweep I took a seat at the table, realizing to late that perhaps _that_ was the area of the Great Hall that I should have been paying attention to.

Looking forward my gaze clashed with a pair of beautiful sparkling emerald eyes. Harry gave me a weak smile from his seat across from me, before looking back down at his potatoes and stabbing them with his fork.

"Uh… hey," I offered, fighting a loosing battle with the blush I could feel creeping up my neck.

"Hey," he responded not even bothering to glance up.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek. "Are you…" he looked up and I flushed even more "a-are you alright?"

Harry gave a small hitch of the shoulders and turned his attention back to his food.

"Harry?" I inquired leaning forward a bit. He continued to cut his potatoes but had yet to eat a single bite. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he responded, now poking idly at his meat.

I gave a frustrated huff "_What_ is your problem?"

"Nothing."

"Harry?…_**Harry**_!" his movements froze but his gaze still remained fixated on his plate. "Look at me," I demanded.

His eyes rose to mine "What Hermione? I'm trying to eat lunch here."

"Poppycock, you haven't taken a single bite since I sat down." He frowned but maintained eye contact. "Harry… are you-well, are you, you know mad at me?"

He sighed, looking briefly at his plate then at me once more. "Why would I be mad at you Hermione?"

"I don't know, we haven't really talked since –well, since," I leaned a bit closer 'that night and I was wondering…"

His frown dissipated and his brows rose "You were wondering what?"

"Well… are you…" I blushed and looked down. "Are you disappointed? You know, now that you've had time to think about it –do you regret it?"

When I looked back up the dark haired boy was frowning once more "No and no," he sighed and went back to his potatoes.

"Then what's the problem? What do you want me to say Harry?" I asked feeling frustrated once more, like I was missing something.

He looked back at me "Nothing Hermione. Nothing at all. What do you want me to say?"

"I… nothing," I looked down at my empty plate and distractedly grabbed a roll.

"Was there something that maybe you wanted to say _to_ me then?" Harry asked softly, my gaze shot to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean –did you want to tell me something?"

"No… well… yes, I guess," when his brows rose expectantly I looked back down at the roll and began to tear it in two. "I talked to Ginny today –she… well, she wants to see you. We had a really long talk and well… I think that she's really interested Harry. Now's your chance." I glance back up with a small smile only to find him frowning once more.

"My chance? So you think I should go for it with Ginny?"

"I…well, yes. Of course, I mean that's what we were working for… right?"

He sighed and gave me a small smile "Right," he muttered as he went back to his potatoes.

"Harry, am I-"

"There you two are," Ron declared taking a seat to my right. "I've been looking all over."

I rolled my eyes "It's lunch time Ron, didn't you think that perhaps it would be best to try the Great Hall first?"

"Well…" the red haired boy blushed "I guess… I was just –er, look it doesn't matter I found you. So what are you guys up to?"

"Hum," I tapped my chin "well it _is_ lunch Ronald. What do you think we're up to?"

"Well if that ripped up, uneaten roll is any indication then you're not up to eating, _Hermione_," he smirked.

I flushed and threw him a glower.

"Actually I was just heading out," Harry commented standing. Ron and I looked at him "I have to go and find Ginny. I guess she wanted to talk to me or something," he picked up his bag. "I'll see you guys around."

As he turned and made his way out of the Great Hall my longing gaze followed until he disappeared through the door. Glancing back to my right I noticed Ron giving me a strange look.

"I guess he had to go," I muttered, tearing my roll even more.

Ron frowned. "That's fine, since the person I really needed to talk to was you anyway."

My gaze flew to him, "Really?" I squeaked, my eyes wide.

"Yes really."

He released a harsh breath and his brows furrowed as he attempted to gather his thoughts. I could feel myself beginning to sweat and wondered belatedly if perhaps gathering my thoughts wasn't something I should have been attempting to do also. Considering the fact that right now they were festering away in one indistinguishable muddle. 'What if Ron had found the diary? He had sounded pretty serious, and Ron doesn't do serious very often. Then again he wasn't sulking and that was is his favorite pastime, so maybe I still had a chance.' I nervously ran a hand through my hair. In hindsight perhaps getting my thoughts in order _wasn't_ such a bright idea.

"Hermione," Ron started before huffing once more.

'Just stay quiet. Admit to nothing,' my mind advised, I gave a mental nod of acquiesce.

"Ronald?" I prompted after a moment when he appeared to be once again lost in thought.

"I need you to be honest with me," he stated gravely.

"Wha-" I cleared my throat. "About what?"

"You know about what," Ron retorted with an annoyed look.

"Well, if I knew about what I wouldn't ask 'About what?' now would I?" I replied in my most annoyingly placating tone.

His face contorted into one of pure irritation "Rott it Hermione! You know you really _can_ be a pain in the arse."

I arched a brow but didn't comment.

"About the dream."

"The dream?"

"Yes the bloody dream –you know the one Harry had about 'You Know Who'? Ever since that night you two have been acting increasingly dodgy and I want to know what's going on. I'm tired of being left in the bloody dark while you two share you're little inside jokes!" he finished in a harsh whisper.

"Wait? Let me get this straight, you're calling a dream about 'You Know Who' an inside joke?! Are you completely out of your tree Ronald?"

Ron blushed "Well, perhaps I didn't put it the best way. However that doesn't change the fact that you two are leaving me in the dark about this. I tried speaking with Harry but he seems to be avoiding talking to me-"

"Shocker there," I muttered; he glowered at me.

"Funny, really funny Hermione. I'm about to have a flippin' eppy it's so sodden hilarious," he ground out.

"What's the big deal Ronald? It was a bad dream, a nightmare –so obviously Harry doesn't want to talk about it. I didn't have anyone we knew in it so everyone is safe and we looked up what little information that we had in the library. It's over, done, finished, stick a fork in it, it's-"

"Fine I get it," Ron interrupted harshly. "But that doesn't explain why you two have been acting so bleedin' weird lately!"

"We have not been acting weird!" I hissed back.

"Yes you have, Harry's not acting like Harry, he's all quiet and for some reason doesn't want to hang out like we use to. And though you're as much of an overbearing know-it-all as you've ever been, you seem a bit off too... well, a bit more off than usual, that is."

"Excuse me! Did you just call me-"

"Yes –I did, because it's true and you know it! Now can we get back to the point?"

"I think the only _point_ in this conversation is that you finally took your ruddy tongue out of Lavender Browns throat long enough to notice the outside world. Then when you did you sussed out that things weren't going exactly the way _you_ liked and took it upon yourself to bring you highhanded opinions and moronic observations to me. As though I were supposed to stop the world and make it magically revolve around you. Well I'll tell you what Ronald Bilius Weasley even though your head may, in fact, be large enough to have its own solar system to revolve around it. Amazingly enough one doesn't. So what _I_ suggest _you_ do, is shrink your head back down to a size that's not only manageable but small enough so that that little pea that you call a brain isn't left rolling around in all that extra space damaging the few cells that you had left! You pompous git!" I finished breathing heavily –how dare he?

"Geez Hermione," Ron muttered, giving a small nod and wave to the several students who had turned during my rant to watch the show. "No need to have sodden eppy, I was just trying to make a small point." I glowered and he winced "But I guess you made one instead…"

I sighed and ran an agitated hand through my hair 'I really do not need this shite right now. Harry's mad at me about something and I don't know what, not to mention that I still haven't sussed out who has my journal.'

"Look Ron… Harry and I just had a bit of a ruck the other day and… well, we're going to talk and then things will be back to normal."

He frowned "But weren't you two talking when I walked up?"

"No… well not really. I just let him know that Ginny was looking for him, that's all."

"Oh," the redhead commented with a thoughtful look. "Is she finally going to tell him that she fancies him?"

"You knew?"

He snorted, "Really Hermione, who doesn't?"

I responded with a nod of consensus and the red haired boy finally turned to the food in front of him. As Ron piled his plate with at least two of every item I looked down at my mutilated roll and let my mind wander.

'I guess Ron doesn't have my diary either….'

---------------

As everyone made their way out of the Room of Requirement still talking animatedly about the latest D.A. lesson I threw a glance to the dark haired boy who was staring blankly at the mirror. Heaving a small sigh and telling Ron and Lavender that I would catch up with them later I made my way over to Harry. As I neared I noticed him watching me through the reflection.

"Harry," I hesitantly touched his shoulder, pulling back when a frown when he moved away from my fingers and walked towards the far wall. "I… uh, I noticed that Ginny wasn't here…"

His steps faltered but he didn't look back, instead he proceeded to one of the chairs placed against the wall and took a seat. I looked briefly around the room before slowly approaching him.

"Harry did something happen with you guys?"

"No," he stated looking up at the ceiling.

"Then where was she?"

He frowned and looked at me "I don't know."

"Then why are you acting so weird?!"

"I'm not acting weird," he replied frowning more. "Look Hermione, class is over. Maybe you should just go."

"Why?" I quizzed, cringing a bit at the desperation apparent in my voice. Harry shook his head but didn't answer, instead opting to look at the ceiling once more. "What is wrong with you?! Why are you being such a prat?!" he looked at me again and I felt myself began to crumble. "Why are you-"

The tears came so unexpectedly that they were falling before I even realized it. Cutting off with a strangled squeak I turned and rushed towards the door, only to find myself enclosed in a pair of strong arms. That somehow managed to both calm me and yet upset me even more at the same time.

"Hermione," Harry whispered from by my ear. "Please don't-"

"Don't what Harry? Leave? Why not, that's what you told me to do. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"I…no, I didn't I was just…"

I turned in his arms and glared at him, headless of the tears still streaming down my face. "You what Harry? What is going on? Why are you being so… so…. Ugh!"

He gave a small chuckle, grimacing when I hit him in the shoulder.

"This isn't funny Harry!"

"I know! And I don't think it is, it's just… I just…"

"You what?"

The dark haired boy sighed and ran an agitated hand though his hair before reaching into his robes. My eyes widened and I slowly shook my head back and forth in an attempt to somehow combat what I knew was about to happen. However my attempts at mind control were to no avail when a moment later Harry pulled a small flowered book from his interior robe pocket.

"Hermione, we need to talk."

'I guess that answers that…'

**A.N**. Uh-oh! What happens next? Stay tuned to find out and **PLEASE REVIEW**!!! Ja ne!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Snogging Chronicles**

**Chapter Nine – Coming Clean**

"This isn't funny Harry!"

"I know! And I don't think it is, it's just… I just…"

"You what?"

The dark haired boy sighed and ran an agitated hand though his hair before reaching into his robes. My eyes widened and I slowly shook my head back and forth in an attempt to somehow combat what I knew was about to happen. However my attempts at mind control were to no avail when a moment later Harry pulled a small flowered book from his interior robe pocket.

"Hermione, we need to talk."

'I guess that answers that…'

*************

I took a step back and regarded Harry apprehensively. "Where did you get that?"

He licked his lips and fingered the edges of the small book. "The common room."

"Did… did you read it?" I whispered. When he bit his lip and looked at me warily my stomach dropped. "How _could_ you? How could you read my diary?!"

"It was an accident I-"

"An accident? How do you **accidentally** read a diary?!"

He blushed, "Okay, so it started off as an accident," he hurriedly continued when I opened my mouth to respond. "After you ran out of the common room, I made my way over to the couch and took a seat. When I did, something stabbed me in the back," he held up the flowered book, "it was this. Well I had an idea what it might be but I didn't know for sure. I also thought it may have been yours, but I didn't know that for sure either-"

"How could you not know? I had been sitting in that exact spot," I frowned.

"Had you?" Harry arched a dark brow. "I couldn't tell, you jumped up so quick when I came in I had no idea if you had ever even sat down."

I blushed, "Yeah, well…"

"So as I was saying, I didn't wasn't sure who the book was for. So I opened the front to see if I could find a name or inscription. When I didn't see one I flipped to the back, which also had no identification. Well at that point I went back to the first couple of pages, just to see if there was anything I recognized, but all that had been written there was stuff about teachers, homework and class assignments." He sighed, "So I flipped to the last page…"

I blushed and looked down, "Oh…"

"Oh?" Harry scoffed, "_Oh_ Hermione, is that all you want to say? Do you know how –how…" he ran an agitated hand trough his hair, "staggered I was? How confused? How…" he looked around the room and released a long breath before looking at me once more. From the look in his eyes I could tell what he was about to say before he said it, yet somehow it still felt unreal, "-how _hurt_ I was Hermione."

"Hurt?" I frowned, "How could me saying that I… well, how could that have hurt you?"

The dark haired boy gave a strained laugh. "How could it have hurt me?" he shook his head, "You don't get it do you? You really don't get it…"

"I guess I don't, so why don't you explain it to me?" I inquired, brows furrowed.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face, "Hermione… I –I don't love Ginny."

My eyes widened, "But, you said-"

"I know what I said," he shook his head lightly, "I care about her. I even fancied her for a bit… but for the longest time… well." Harry ran another hand through his tussled locks. "I've liked a lot of girls over time –as I'm sure you know since you recently pointed it out. But there's one girl… well, she was my first real crush. She was the girl that I had, well, that I had feelings for since before I even really knew what they were…"

My brows knitted together, "Harry what are you…"

"That year with the Basilisk when you were petrified… I –I was so worried about you I didn't want to leave your bed side, not even for a moment. In fact I would only do it when Madam Pomfrey insisted and Snape made me. Then when you were revived I was so happy that when you threw yourself into my arms I would have been content just to hold you…" he laughed softly, "well, forever I think. You just felt so perfect in my arms," he gave a small smile, "now tell me, is that the way you're suppose to think of your best mate?"

"I-" I hesitated, licking my lips, "I didn't want to let you go either."

He gave me a quick surprised look before looking down and lightly nodding. "I told myself that it was natural. I mean, we were best mates and I was just relieved to see you. Then the next year when we went to save Sirius… when you put the time turner around my neck and stood so close to me," he shook his head lightly, "well I'll tell you what, it took all of my willpower to fight my newly forming, horribly raging hormones and not haul off and snog you right there in the infirmary." He glanced up and me, arching a dark brow. "And we're not even going to go into all the things I felt during the Tri-Wizard, when you were the only person at my side. Or this last summer when I didn't receive a single letter from you."

"Dumbledore-"

He smiled softly, "I know."

"Why Harry? Why didn't you say anything?" I demanded emotionally.

"Why didn't you?" he retorted raising his brows.

"I… it wasn't that simple."

"I agree," he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't know if you realize, but I believe that you do…"

"Realize what?"

"That Ron has fancied you for quite some time now Hermione…" I blushed and looked down. "And with the way you acted it wasn't hard to suss that you felt the same. So why would I tell you I fancied you when you so obviously had this love hate, like don't like relationship with Ron?"

My gaze snapped to his, "I did feel the same –as you that is. Every time we touched, every time we talked… every time you looked me in my eyes I felt the same. For a while I tried to convince myself as well as others that all of the love and feelings I had for you were what a sister would have for a brother." I shook my head, "But, though I'm an only child, even _**I**_ know that you don't dream about snogging your brother… and I'm talking _long_ before we started the lessons. It just seemed that every time I even considered telling you, you started going on about this girl that you fancied, or staring all dreamy eyed and drooling over one of them, so I figured 'Why bother?' I mean, you never stared at me the way you did Cho or Fleur or even Ginny… well, eventually Ginny that is."

Harry blushed and looked down, "Yeah, well…"

I gave a wry smile. "If I'm honest with you as well as myself for the first time, then I must admit. I was pretty hacked off when you told me you fancied yourself in love with Ginny. I mean, here I was right in front of your face and you still didn't see me. Heck, you were even surprised that I had had some experience in kissing blokes."

"I wasn't surprised," at my dubious expression, he blushed, "I wasn't –I… well, I was a bit miffed if you want to know the truth." He muttered, "Not knowing who it was drove me mental for the longest. I mean was it Krum? Did something happen between you and Ron that you guys didn't tell me? Or was it some other bloke that I had never had the displeasure of meeting?"

"It wasn't any of those."

"I know," he answered with a lopsided smile and twirling the diary between his hands.

I emitted a small growl and reached forward snatching the book. "I'll take that back thank you very much."

Harry's eyes twinkled merrily as he gave a soft laugh, "Of course."

"Harry how much of this did you read?" I frowned.

"Well…" he cringed at my glare, "just at the start of your 'marvelously mental' plan…"

"Harry!"

"What? I started off at the back and worked my towards the front and that just seemed like the best place to start reading it forward…"

"Why did you have to read it forward at all?!"

"I… well, I need to know. You know, _when_…"

I shook my head, "It was long before then Harry," I muttered opening and closing the small book a couple of times.

"Really?" he inquired. I looked at him and he gave a nervous smile, "I know that you mentioned something about previous feelings but… you didn't really say much except that you had gotten over them. –No wait, you did say something along the lines of 'I looked at him that way once but that was a long time ago'," he blushed and looked down muttering "or something like that."

I chuckled, "I think I said exactly that. How many times did you read this Harry?" His blush deepened and he gave a light shrug diverting his gaze. "Okay so we've established that, even though he spends ninety percent of his time with his tongue down Lavender's throat Ron fancies me. However as I'm sure _you've_ sussed out, Ginny also fancies you."

Harry winced lightly and rubbed the back of his neck, a pained expression crossing his handsome face as he responded. "Yeah… actually since you've told me that she wanted to talk to me earlier and that I had a 'really good chance' I uhhh," he bit his lip and gave a sheepish look. "Well, I've kinda been avoiding her…"

My eyes widened, "Harry!"

"What?! I didn't know what to say to her! I mean here you were thinking that I fancied her, which means you probably told her that I did-"

"I did not!"

"Okay well then you probably hinted at it." At my guilty flush he continued. "Either way, I had no idea what to say to her. I mean I didn't want to hurt her feelings but I didn't see how it was possible not to."

"Wait? If you've been avoiding her then why didn't she show up to the D.A. meeting?" When he grimaced I sighed, "Harry, what did you do?"

"Well… you see just before the meeting she was waiting for me in the common room –well, I kind of," He licked his lips and gave a nervous smile. "You see she saw me before I saw her. So when I got to the bottom of the stairs she called out to me… and…"

"And?" I hedged.

"And… I sorta turned around and ran back up them."

I slapped my hand against my head, "Harry you didn't."

He cringed once more and gave me a light shrug. "_What_? You know I hate confrontations."

"Please, you and Malfoy fight everyday."

"Yeah, well I don't care about that git's feelings, but I do care about Ginny's so…"

I shook my head and gave him a soft smile, "I understand." Harry offered a light smile in return and, as usual, when he looked at me I felt my face flame up. "So-" I cleared my throat, "so… lets look at all of the factors of this equation. I fancy you," he arched a brow and my blush deepened, "and you fancy me?" Harry nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay… well, then Ron fancies me and Ginny fancies you," I finished, the dark haired boy grimaced and nodded.

"Don't forget that Ron would never forgive either of us we started seeing each other." Harry interjected, "After all he's been accusing us of it for over a year now, how would-"

I snorted and gave a light brush of the hand, "I can handle Ron. What I don't know how to do is tell Ginny…."

"You can handle Ron? _How_?" Harry asked giving me a skeptical look.

I scoffed rolling my eyes, "Easily, Ron's not the most complicated bloke around you know."

He laughed softly and nodded, "Yeah…"

"Trust me he's not going to be the problem, Ginny is. –I uh, I mean if we –you, er, want us to… I don't know, to-"

"Hermione would you be my girlfriend?"

My mouth fell open and gaze flew to Harry after his impromptu question. I mean sure it was want I had wanted but I hadn't been expecting him to really ask. Harry was watching me nervously one hand buried in his dark locks and the other fidgeting restlessly with his robe. I bit my lip as my mind replayed what he had just asked me over and over again. Harry wanted me to be his girlfriend –_me_?

"Hermione?" Harry questioned with a frown.

It was at that point I realized that I must look like a fish with my mouth gaping open like that. "I-I-I, we-well, yeah –yes. Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend Harry." A large grin descended upon his features, faltering when I frowned. "But what about Ginny? I couldn't do that to her, I mean she comes to me for advice about you… how can I tell her that we're dating now?"

Harry sighed and looked at the ceiling for a second before looking back down and coming forward, pulling me into a light embrace. "I'll tell you what, you handle Ron and I'll handle Ginny."

"How?"

He shrugged, "Don't know really, but I'll figure it out. So… when did you want to do this?"

I tiled my head back and looked up at him once more. "Do what?" I muttered distractedly, noticing how close his soft lips were. Memories of just how soft entered my mind and I could feel myself getting a bit tingly.

Harry groaned, "Don't look at me like that."

My heated gaze flew to his, "Like what?"

"Like that," he stated in a winded tone. "I can't think when you do that… I could never think when you looked at me like that."

I frowned and my gaze dipped back to his lips, "I can't help it."

A moment later Harry emitted a small groan and his warm lips descended upon my own. My heartbeat rose swiftly as his tongue delved into my waiting mouth and I found myself grateful when his strong arms can around my waist and held me up, since I knew darn well my legs were no longer up for the task. As we continued to kiss one of his hands lightly rubbed my back, vaguely reminding me of our snogging lesson on go and no zones. When I smiled against his lips Harry pulled back and regarded me curiously through passion filled eyes.

"What?" he inquired.

"Nothing… I was just recalling the snogging lessons."

"Ahhh…"

"Harry I've been wondering? … Did you _really_ need to learn how to kiss?"

He chuckled, "As much as I would love to say 'No' and that it was just some masterful plan to get you to change your feelings about me. Unfortunately I'm really not that clever." Harry grinned, "I was just hoping you would give me some pointers at the least, get a bit jealous at the most. Honestly when you offered to teach me I was completely stunned."

I felt my face flame, "Yes well, it seemed like the most logical course… I mean, sure I could have just told you, but how would I have known if you were doing it correctly."

"Suuure," he drawled with a boyish grin; my face grew even warmer.

"So," I cleared my throat, "what do you say we go ahead and talk to Ron and Ginny?"

His smile faded and was quickly replaced by a grimace, "Now?"

I gave a perfunctory nod and slipped from his loose embrace heading over to the mirror to check that I didn't look too flustered. "No time like the present, I say. I mean the longer we wait to tell them the worse it will be, so we might as well tell them sooner rather than later."

Harry sighed and nodded in consent, "I guess you're right. Who do you think we should tell first?"

I chewed on my lip thoughtfully, turning to look at him for a moment before answering. "Ron –he'll be the easier one to handle."

Harry arched a dark brow, regarding me dubiously. "You sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Well I don't know but if you think so… how are we going to do this?"

"It'll be easy, trust me I have an idea."

"_Really_? –What is it?"

"You'll see soon enough," I headed past him towards the door while he watched me curiously. "Are you coming?"

"Where are we going?"

I gave an impish grin, "Why, to get the Marauders Map of course."

***********************

After Harry had retrieved the map from his dorm and given it to me, we walked silently side by side down the corridor. Every once in a while I would feel his speculative gaze on me, but I pretended not to notice as I once again checked the map.

'Perfect,' I thought taking my third turn.

Looking up I saw what I had been searching for just ahead. The dark mahogany door stood out against the light stone walls of the castle. Throwing Harry a wink I preceded forward, whispered a soft un-locking charm and placed my hand on the knob. Taking a deep breath, I gave Harry one last reassuring smile before twisting the handle and throwing the door open.

Ron and Lavender, still caught in the passionate embrace from their latest snog, stared at me with identical pole axed expressions. The blond girl's eyes were wide, her hair was haphazard, the first couple of buttons on her shirt were undone and her lips were swollen from her recent activities. The red haired boy was in a similar state of disarray with his tie undone, his shirt un-tucked from his pants and his hair sticking up at odd angles that were usually reserved for Harry. Both of their robes were thrown carelessly on the floor of the tiny broom closet, with there missing wands probably lost some where in the bilious black folds littering the floor. Ron opened his mouth wordlessly several times then, after a moment, a strangled squeak emitted from between his lips.

In return I granted them with my sweetest smile "Hello there Ron," I nodded at the blonde, "Lavender. We didn't mean to interrupt. Harry and I just felt it was necessary to let you know some very important news." The redhead's brows rose, "You see we've realized that, well, that we fancy one another and we've decided to give it a go as a couple." I gave them both a brilliant grin. "Harry thought that you might be upset Ronald, but I explained to him that that was just preposterous! I mean with a great girlfriend like Lavender here, why would you –you know?" I gave him my best 'isn't he silly' look. "However to sooth Harry's overly active imagination I sought you out so that you can reassure him yourself. I mean you don't mind that Harry and I are dating now –do you?" I finished throwing Ron an expectant look and Lavender a charming smile.

Ron cast a quick bewildered glance to Harry.

"Well Ronald, do you?" I pressed.

"Yeah, do you?" added Lavender helpfully.

The flush on his face quickly grew to match his hair color as he looked between his girlfriend and I. "N-no –no of course not."

I turned to Harry who was watching the whole scene with an expression that was a cross between amusement and worry.

"See!" I exclaimed jovially, "I told you Ron wouldn't mind. After all, Ron's our best mate and he wouldn't begrudge us the same type of happiness that he's had with Lavender these last couple of months."

I looked at Ron, shaking my head ruefully, "You know he actually thought you fancied me –_**me**_! Can you imagine that?! I mean _really_, what kind of bloke fancies one girl but fights with her all the time while he goes out with another?" I snorted rolling my eyes "Only a real git would do something that -right Lavender?"

"Right," she stated amicably, giving Ron a sideways glance.

I shook my head lightly, "Don't worry Lavender our Ron's no git. In fact he's completely mad about you, and any feelings I may or may not have had for him disappeared as soon as you two started dating," I suppressed a grin when the red haired boy winced slightly. "Well anyway, I just wanted to let you two know the happy news. As I said I didn't mean to interrupt and you guys do still have about," I looked at my watch then back at the couple, "an hour or so till curfew, sooo… as you were." I made a small shooing motion with my hands before grabbing the handle and shutting the large mahogany door firmly in their faces.

"Well that handles that!" I told Harry with a wide grin and wink.

The dark haired boy shook his head in wonder and gave me an admiring look, "Yes it does, doesn't it? You know Ron was right…"

"What do you mean?"

"You _are_ brilliant but scary."

At his approving look I blushed and then laughed, before looping my arm with him as we headed back to the common room where we were sure to find Ginny. Whew, now my part was done and I didn't envy Harry, especially since telling Ginny was his job…

*****************

As I entered the common room behind Harry I gave a small sigh of dismay, luck was not on our side at the moment. Though Ginny was here, it looked like half of the house had decided to join her. Gryffindors were everywhere, at the tables studying, on the couches gossiping and joking, on benches playing exploding snaps –some were even sleeping. Harry and I shared a look.

"I'm going to see if I can get her to go somewhere more private," he murmured just above the hum of the room.

"Like where?" I frowned.

He shrugged, "I don't know… the Room of Requirement?" he winced when I glowered, "_Or_ we can try the Quidditch pitch? I can ask her if she would like to go practice."

I nodded, "That sounds somewhat plausible, but what about me?"

Harry bit his lip lightly… did I mention how much I love it when he does that?

"You can say you want a quiet place to study and I'll offer for you tag along."

"But then Ginny will want me to say no so that she can speak with you."

His brows rose and he offered me a mischievous grin, "Okay, then I'll _insist_ that you tag along."

I could feel my face heat up a bit and ducked my head in an attempt to hide it, "That sounds perfect."

His hand encircled mine and gave it a light squeeze before letting it go. Unable to speak at the moment because I was so deliriously happy I just gave Harry a small motion with my head to indicate that I was running upstairs to grab my books.

A few moments later when I returned (slightly winded) I caught Harry and Ginny just making their way towards the portrait.

"Hey you guys!" I called a bit too shrilly.

"Hey," Harry and Ginny responded wincing a bit.

"Where are you off to?" I continued blushing and throwing them an apologetic look.

"The Quidditch pitch," Harry responded easily, "we're going to practice a bit."

"Really? Can I come I need a quiet place to study?"

Ginny frowned at me, "Don't you think it'll be a bit too dark to study properly Hermione?"

"Oh, uh… right I'll jus-"

"Bollocks," Harry interrupted rolling his eyes, "Hermione used to come out and study while Ron and I practiced all the time." He reached forward and grabbed my wrist propelling me towards the exit. "Now come on you guys we only have a little over forty five minutes before curfew."

It took all of my strength not to shake with amusement. I have no idea how he managed it, but somehow Harry was able to hold my hand the whole way to the pitch without Ginny being any the wiser. Shaking my head lightly as I noticed the red haired girl rushing to keep up with Harry's hurried pace I was tempted to mentally berate myself. I mean, not only was I about to upset my very best girl mate, I was also setting the women's movement back decades by allowing him to drag me through the hallways and across the school grounds like some deranged cave person. However I just couldn't seem to muster the self-righteous indignation that was required for this event. In fact the only things I could muster were a feeling of immense happiness and several images that would have surely had me on the receiving end of one of Ginny's infamous bat bogey's.

Wincing slightly at the though I lightly touched my wand in my robe just in case I found myself in need of a protection spell. A moment later we reached the pitch and I leaned heavily against Harry as I attempted to catch my breath.

"Well, here we are," Harry breathed, slowing his pace and making his way into the pitch.

"What do you say we grab our brooms?" Ginny suggested looking up at the starry sky.

With her head tilted back and the small smile on her face, the redheaded girl really did look quite pretty. The flush from the mad dash to the Quidditch pitch only seemed to make her look more even animated, and the light rise and fall of her chest brought attention to her ample bosom. Frowning, I looked down at my less than ample appendages before looking up and throwing an anxious glance at Harry.

The dark haired boy was watching me with an air of amusement, his eyes twinkling merrily. His eyes then traveled slowly down to my chest before coming back up to my eyes. Having caught me in my bout of insecurity Harry gave me an appreciative nod and a very suggestive wink, to let me know that he very much liked what he saw. I settled him with an intense frown however I think the effect was ruined by the excitement that coursed through me at his actions, which were indicated by the flush that covered my neck, the way my chest began to rapidly rise and fall once more and the nervous way I licked my lips.

Something flashed in Harry's eyes, "Hermione, don't-"

"Excuse me," Ginny interrupted impatiently. "Are we going to practice or not?"

Harry and I both jumped, having momentarily forgotten about her presence.

"Right well, uh I guess I should let you guys get to it. I'm going to go right over there to study, just let-"

"Actually," Harry chimed, "it's too close to curfew to get any real practice done."

"Then why did we come out here?" Ginny frowned.

"Well," Harry sighed, "to talk."

"Talk?"

"Well, yeah –talk."

"_Okay_," Ginny's brows rose, "about what?"

"Well… you see," Harry exhaled nosily and ran a hand through his hair. "You see, I… well…"

Ginny offered him an encouraging smile, and I grimaced a bit. I knew that smile and she was about to be very disappointed –guilt fast approached and I shrunk back a bit in an attempt to make myself invisible.

"You what, Harry?" the redhead pressed.

"I was wondering if it was okay if… well, you see… while you and Dean were dating, and then not dating, and then dating again…"

"Yes?" she hedged, her eyes glowing excitedly.

I inched behind Harry.

"Well… Hermione and I spent a lot of time together. You know, with you dating Dean and Ron with Lavender we really only had each other to hang out with and –you see… we sort of took a fancy to one another…."

"I see?" she frowned. "No I'm afraid I don't, wh-what am I suppose to see Harry?"

"Well, uhh…" he ran his hand though his hair… twice. "I was wondering if you would mind terribly if –well, if I were to… that is, if Hermione were to agree… to well, to be my girlfriend."

Ginny's mouth fell and for a moment I thought she had been petrified. Her eyes became glassy, her body froze –even her breathing seemed to stop.

"Er… Ginny?"

She slowly shook her head and gave Harry a confused look, "You… and _Hermione_?"

"Well…"

I found myself wishing I could banish the word "well" from Harry's vocabulary. I mean, it was even worse than "right".

Harry sighed, "Yes, me and Hermione." He bit his lip once more and took a cautious step towards Ginny. "Look… I know that you fancy me…"

She recoiled "_You know_!"

He winced and nodded slowly, "Yes, it was actually Hermione's-"

"Hermione told you?!" Her accusing gaze flew to me and since Harry had moved, my already not so good hiding place proved to be absolutely useless.

"Yes, but it's not what you think!" Harry exclaimed, stepping in front of me.

I fought the urge to grab onto his robes like a coward, taking a deep breath I decided to stand my ground. Slowly stepping from behind Harry I took the spot to his right, making sure to keep my fingers around my wand in my robe. After all, I was being brave, not stupid.

"Well then what is it?!" Ginny bellowed, "Because it looks _exactly_ like what I think!"

"It isn't, look the only reason that Hermione told me about you- well the way you felt, is because it was her only reason as to why we couldn't be together," Harry sighed. "And I told her that though I do care about you, and did in fact fancy you at one point –when you were on again off again with Dean. I don't see you in that way any longer," he took another step towards Ginny, frowning when she took a step away from him. "Gin, I don't want to hurt you, I never did. But the way I feel about Hermione, it's not going to just go away-"

"Why not, your feelings for me did," she retorted, stung.

Harry nodded slowly. "True, but if anything that just showed me that what I felt for you was more a passing fancy than anything."

"How do you know?! You never gave it a chance –you never gave _me_ a chance! First you barely acknowledge my existence, then you do for –oh I don't know– five minutes before you're off to the next girl, who, by the way was _supposed_ to be one of my very best friends!"

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose in an exasperated manner. "What do you want me to do Ginny?" he shook his head lightly, "What I felt, or thought I felt for you is gone. Even if Hermione turns me away, that won't bring them back. In fact Hermione and I, well –we'll just both be miserable until hopefully one day we find a way to move on."

"_You'll_ be miserable? What about me? What about Ron?!" She exclaimed flailing her hands wildly.

Now really that was too much! I found myself unable to continue to just sit by.

"You?! Ron?! Ha! What about you!" I yelled back, Harry and Ginny's startled gazes flew to me. I shook my head, "How could I have not known how absolutely selfish you were? Do you think you're the only one who's fancied Harry? Because you're not, I've fancied Harry since the first day on the train, when he looked up at me with those beautiful green eyes."

Harry gave me a surprised look.

"Well it's true," I stated primly, "but I was too young to know what to do with those feelings so I just put them away. However they returned, every year, sometimes every week or every day, but I never acted on them because I didn't think I had a shot." I turned to Ginny. "Then when you came to me and asked for advice with Harry –do you think that was easy for me to give? It wasn't, but I did anyway because you were my _friend_ and I figured if I didn't have a shot with Harry then I would want him to be with someone who was a good person and could make him happy." I shook my head and gave her a disappointed look. "Perhaps I gave you too much credit, I thought that after having Harry over to the Burrow and being around your family you had begun to look at him as a person, not a celebrity, and that you also cared about his happiness –but I guess I was wrong. It was all about you all along."

I shook my head in a disbelieving manner and scoffed lightly, "What a bloody plank I've been. Here I was trying to make you happy and worrying about your feelings when you don't give a flying cauldron about mine." I glared at her, "Well no more I tell you. From now on I'm going to be happy too. Not sitting around waiting for _you_ to finally get the guy that _I_ fancy! _**Or**_ for your brother to take his tongue out of Lavender Browns mouth long enough to acknowledge my existence for more than an argument!" I brushed my hands together, "I'm done with it. Harry and I are going to be together, we're going to be happy and make one another happy and if you can't handle that Ginevra Molly Weasley, if you can't be happy for me like I would have been for you then I don't think you're the type of person that I want for a friend."

I gave her a stiff nod, grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the exit to the pitch.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait!" Ginny called a moment later running to stand in front of me. "I'm sorry –I, you, you're right. It was terrible of me to act like such a brat, I just didn't realize that you… well you never said anything about fancying Harry so…"

"I never said anything about fancying Ron either but people seemed to have no problem sussing that out."

She winced, "Right…"

"Besides, between Rita Skeeter and Cho Chang, I doubt my feelings for Harry were a real mystery," I continued in a sarcastic tone.

She grimaced, "True… look I'm sorry for being such a prat. And I can't say this'll be the easiest thing for me to get used to but I'll try." She shrugged lightly and offered a strained smile. "Heck, I'll even help you guys tell Ron if you want."

Harry's lips quirked into an amused smile, "Hermione already took care of that."

A surprised expression flittered across her face "Really? How'd he take it?"

Harry and I shared a look, "Pretty well," he commented lightly just before we broke into peals of laughter.

"What?" Ginny inquired looking between us. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you along the way," I commented with a grin as our laughter faded. I then looped my right arm through Harry's left and my left through Ginny's right leading them towards the school. Ginny's tinkling laughter joined ours as Harry and I regaled her with the story of Ron's enlightenment.

**A.N.** Well, that's it for this chappy! I know the whole Ginny thing resolved pretty easy but I didn't want any ill feelings hanging over Harry and Hermione's relationship and Ginny's character can be pretty bitter so I had to nip it in the bud. Besides she's not important enough to warrant the effort *smirk* One more chapter to go! In all truth this was supposed to be the last chapter but my beta Ben suggested (during one of his earlier reviews of my story) that you guys deserved something a little extra, which varied from the way I had already written the story. What is this extra? I'm not telling, however I will give you the title for the last chapter in hopes that it will give you a little hint *wink* : **Snogging Chronicles – Final Lesson: Harry's Turn**.

Hope to see you for the last chapter and please don't forget to review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Snogging Chronicles**

**Final Lesson: Harry's Turn**

Dear Diary,

Boy it seems like it's been forever since I've last written in you. Where to start, where to start… well, the last couple of weeks have been pretty great. The first few of days were touch and go with Ron and Harry. And the latter did show up with a suspicious bruise on his cheek the next day that he claims he got from tripping over the carpet. When I asked if he had fallen into the doorknob he gave me a sarcastic smirk and responded 'Yeah.' Later that day at lunch after noticing Ron sporting a bluish eye I inquired if he had had a run in with an ottoman. Glowering at me he stormed away.

On the upside after what ever occurred, occurred (I never did get the whole story out of Harry) the childish fighting seemed to be over. In fact since the beginning of last week Ron started sitting with us in class and the Great Hall again. He even has offered to help with the last couple of D.A. lessons. For her part Ginny seems to be handling everything pretty well, though I'm sure that my small tirade had something to do with that. She and Dean are talking once more and I do believe that I've noticed Neville sniffing about.

But anyway, diary, enough of them, on to more important matters – mainly Harry. *grin* The last two weeks have been absolutely splendid, it really is wonderful to have that special someone. Now I fully understand why broom closets are so big around here, though thankfully we have use of the Room of Requirement, which has come in quite handy now that I no longer need to make up a lesson plan every time I want to kiss Harry. In fact we have big plans there today. While everyone else goes on the trip to Hogsmeade, Harry and I are staying behind. Why you ask? Because Harry says that he has a special surprise for me. I must admit I'm completely dying of curiosity and it doesn't help that, unlike Ron, Harry has no problem keeping a secret. I mean, even when I threatened not to help him with his essay he still remained mum. *sigh* Though that probably had more to do with the fact that he knew I would never, not help him. Especially with a Snape assignment –oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see. And if the tingle in my spine is any indication, then it'll be worth the wait.

***************

As I slowly entered the Room of Requirement the small smile that was playing upon my lips steadily got bigger. The room was set up beautifully; the walls were draped in soft fabrics that were a light cream color and the floor was a rich hardwood and covered in a plush rug that matched the cream fabrics perfectly. There was a large color changing fire crackling in the hearth and a small table just in front of it set with two glasses of sparkling cider, two petite plates, a small fondue pot filled with melted chocolate and a large plate of fresh strawberries. I gradually approached the table and lightly ran my hand over the silk cloth covering it before turning and searching the room for Harry.

I finally located him a minute later sitting on the edge of the large bed, slightly obscured by the sheer canopy. Noticing that I had finally seen him he moved the flimsy material to the side and I felt as though the air had been kicked out of me. Merlin! –Gorgeous didn't even begin to describe…

He was clad in a pair of black slacks like the ones he wears for his school uniform, in fact as a whole his clothing looked just like what he wore for school but more… disheveled. His shirt was un-tucked and partially unbuttoned, leaving his golden skin peaking naughtily out from underneath. His slacks seemed longer than usual and pooled around his feet, which coincidently provided them with their only source of cover.

I blinked owlishly 'Who would have thought that bare feet could be so sexy?'

But somehow they were, the way he stalked silently across the hardwood floor without shoes or socks was somewhat primal and highly erotic. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and fought the urge to either fan myself or shoot the Aguamenti spell at the fire to put it out. After all, I could control hormones –I am Hermione Granger. Not only do I pride myself on my sense of control but others also tout my achievements as something to strive for.

As Harry neared he ran his hand though his adorably rumpled hair and offered me a lopsided smile. And I was belatedly reminded that all of my "famed" self-control always went out the window where he was concerned.

"So…" he breathed as he came to a halt in front of me.

"So…" I responded with a nervous laugh.

He bit his lip, "Would you like me to take your coat?"

I frowned, "Harry, I'm not wearing a coat?"

"Oh –er, right," he blushed looking down and muttering to himself.

I felt myself relax. It seemed all of the confidence he had been exuding was just a mask, Harry was as nervous as I was. It was amazing really, but wholly expected, especially since we hadn't been together, together since that night three weeks ago. Sure we had made out –a lot– but we hadn't gone much farther than lesson four since we had begun "officially" dating.

"Did you want to have a seat?" Harry inquired, pulling me away from my silent musings.

I smiled, "Sure."

He came forward and pulled my chair out for me, but when I sat down I was surprised when, instead of sitting in the seat across from me, Harry got on one knee next to me.

"Harry what?"

He answered my less than eloquent question with a raised brow. Reaching over he plucked a strawberry from the plate and dipped it into the chocolate.

"You know," he murmured, "I recall the Great Hall third year, I believe Ron was going on and on about how great wizarding fruit was." He lightly shook the excess chocolate off of the ripe berry, "And you told him in a very matter of fact tone," he brought the fruit over to my lips, "that 'There was no fruit wizarding or otherwise that was better then the good old fashioned, fresh strawberry'." He smiled slowly as I obediently opened my mouth and took a bite.

The plump fruit exploded between my teeth and a bit of chocolate flavored juice dripped from my lips. Harry's smoldering gaze captured mine for a moment before he came forward, his warm velvety tongue caught the juice on the underside of my chin and he followed the path back to my lips pulling me into a heady kiss.

Drawing back he gave me an approving look, "You know I do believe you were correct." He stated in a rough tone before bringing the rest of the fruit to my lips so that I could finish it.

Once I was done with that berry he reached over to the plate and grabbed another. My eyes watched his fingers hungrily as they dipped the strawberry into the sauce, and I licked my lips lightly as the tips of his fingers became covered in rich chocolate. When Harry brought the fruit to my mouth once more, I was ready for him. Taking the berry whole, I made sure that when I bit down my lips encased his fingers and bringing up my hand I caught him around his wrist and held him still while my tongue lapped at his strong fingers.

"Merlin Hermione," Harry groaned, his head falling forward. When I released a husky chuckle his eyes flew to mine. "So you want to play?" he inquired, arching a dark brow once more.

My smug look dissipated to be replaced by one that was a mix of excitement and worry as he grabbed another strawberry. Coating it in a think layer of chocolate he then brought it back towards my mouth. However before it could reach my lips he dropped it.

"Oops, sorry," Harry commented with a look of mock horror as he caught the strawberry mid-roll down my chest. "Here let me get that for you."

My breath hitched as his head dipped and his warm tongue began to lick and nibble at the stains covering my breasts.

"Harry I don't…" I breathed, tangling my hands in his hair and trying to form a coherent thought. "I… I really-" pant " don't-" pant " think it's-" a moan escaped as his fiery kisses went lower to the peak of my breast. "I _really_… don't, think- I don't think… I can't think… I mean I don't think this is… helping…"

Harry looked up from his ministrations and offered me an innocent smile, "Are you sure?"

I glared at him while still attempting to recapture the breath he had stolen. "Yes, I'm sure," I bit out.

He shrugged, "Well if it's already ruined, what do you say we have a bit of fun?"

Blinking rapidly I bestowed him with a slightly disgruntled look, "What are you talking about?"

Harry grinned in response and instead of commenting he reached over to the chocolate and dipped in a finger. Giving me a roughish wink, he ran his chocolate covered finger along my bottom lip before leaning forward and gently suckling it.

"What do you think I'm talking about?" he inquired in a breathy whisper once I had been sucked clean.

Giving an impish smile, I took a cue from him and instead of commenting I reached over to the chocolate and dipped in a finger. Then returning to Harry, I placed a line of chocolate on his Adams apple and began to leisurely lick it off before pulling back in surprise when Harry's warm hand encircled my wrist, and giving him a confused look. He winked at me a moment before bringing my still chocolate covered finger to his mouth and sucking it.

My head feel back as warmth pooled in my belly and spread throughout my body. Merlin, I was melting. Even when Harry chuckled against my finger at my reaction I couldn't summon any other type of emotion other than an unnaturally heady lust. Prying my fingers from between his lips I pulled his face to mine and delved into his warm mouth. As we continued to kiss, lick, nibble and taste one another Harry, lifted me up from the chair and carried me steadily to the soft bed. After depositing me on the surface he stood from my body and slipped a hand into his pocket. My brows furrowed in confusion for an instant before a grin descended upon my lips and laughter bubbled in my chest.

Harry arched a brow and offered me a boyish smile. "Mint?" He inquired, flipping open a diminutive tin, similar to my own and removing a small candy.

"Of course," a small burst of giggles escaped as I accepted the hard treat and placed it in my mouth.

After doing the same Harry turned and walked over to the table. As I looked on inquisitively he sat the small container on one of the empty plates and picked up the fondue pot.

"Harry what are you doing?" I quizzed scooting back a bit on the bed as he approached.

His eyes danced merrily. "Now you didn't really think we were done with the chocolate did you?" When I nodded Harry gave a low chuckle, "Well then I guess you were wrong," he arched a brow and grinned. "You know, it's times like this when I wish I had a journal of my own." He winked when I blushed and glared at him, "I know just what I'd put," he continued cheerfully, "I'd say 'Dear Diary, today Hermione was wrong.' I haven't thought much past that but I would say it's sufficient for the first entry at least, wouldn't you?" He teased climbing onto the bed and setting the chocolate down carefully on the sheet.

"Harry, that's going to waste," I reprimanded with a frown, studiously ignoring his question.

He shrugged, "That, my dear," he commented reaching forward and nimbly unbuttoning my blouse "is what they invented cleaning spells for."

"_Harry_," I whined.

"_Hermione_," he mimicked before giving me a naughty smile, "don't worry if you get any on you," he slid my shirt off of my shoulders and lightly brushed the top of my breasts with his fingers "-I'll get it off."

My helpless whimper was greeted with a boyish smile as his hands went to the top of my skirt. Lifting my hips I allowed him to pull the garment off before reaching forward and pushing his already unbuttoned shirt off of his shoulders. I ran my fingers lightly over his pecks before circling his nipples and giving a satisfied smile when he moaned.

"Now, now," Harry tisked, "today is my turn to teach the lessons. So what you need to do, my ambitious student, is wait until I give you the proper instruction."

I took a deep breath and goosebumps rose on my heated skin at the smoldering look in his eyes, my body was taut with anticipation as he had me lie back. When the warm chocolate was first drizzled on my cleavage I stiffened a bit. However by the time Harry lifted his head from my chest to get some more, I found that I was a liquefied at the sweet substance that he was currently covering my heated body with. I moaned and tangled my fingers in Harry's hair as his tongue lapped at my abs and his lips caressed my belly button. I jumped a bit in surprise and released a short bark of laughter when he placed and began to lick chocolate from my knee, but that was quickly replaced by a strangled squeak when the chocolate and his tongue both began to work their way up my thigh.

"Harry?!" I yelped when his fingers grazed the middle of my panties.

He looked up at me form his post between my legs. "I trusted you to teach me Hermione," he stated huskily answering my implied question. "Will you trust me to do the same?"

Biting my lip I nodded cautiously. The only warning I had as to what Harry was about to do was the desire in his eyes and the wicked smile that appeared momentarily on his lips. My body bowed and arched off of the bed when his warm wet mouth came in contact with my most intimate of places. My breath began to come in pants and the room seemed to jump up about a hundred degrees as he continued to kiss and caress me in ways I had never even dreamed of. In the dim haze that had become my mind I belatedly recalled lifting my hips so that he could remove the last barrier between us. Once that was done the feelings went from excellent to exquisite as his mouth reclaimed me, branding me, forever marking me as his.

When my hands fisted in his hair, holding Harry in place my conscience nagged in the distance that the poor bloke may not be able to breathe. However the distant nagging of my conscience was no match for the raging waters of my hormones. 'Hell, if Harry had wanted to breathe he should have thought of that sooner!' My eyes opened wide as I stared unseeingly at the material of the canopy while Harry devoured ever inch of me like a child in a sweets factory.

"Merlin!" I heard someone scream, realizing after the fact that it was me.

My pulse sped up and my body began to throb, I was about to burst I just knew it.

"Harry," I moaned. "_Harry_," I tried again a bit more urgently.

He didn't seem to understand if he kept doing what he was doing then surely I would break. I pushed roughly at his shoulders in an attempt to get him to stop, as my mind and the upper half my body fought my hormones and the lower half. My panting began to come quicker as my hands alternated from pushing at Harry and pulling at him. As my head thrashed from side to side my mind reeled 'It's too late! There's no helping it now –no stopping it!' Then I exploded.

As a burst of adrenaline careened though me my body thrashed and quaked in Harry's hands and words that I will probably never recall spilled from my lips. After the most blissful minute I had ever experienced I sagged heavily against the soft silk sheets attempting desperately to gather my wits and my breath. Harry lay flush to me, wiping the moisture from his face and bestowing me with a cheeky grin.

"The student surpasses the teacher, huh?" Unable and unwilling to fight a point that he was _soooo_ wholly right on, I just nodded. "Well it looks like your chocolate predictions came true," Harry chuckled lightly caressing my stomach and I think biding time while I re-gather my thoughts.

"Mmm," was the only response I could muster.

He lightly kissed my neck, "I'll get my wand and clean it up."

As he moved to get off of the bed I placed my arms around his neck "Oh no you don't," I purred, "it's my turn. After all now that you've shown me, I get to try it out on you, right? This is how the lessons work you know."

He moaned, "Hermione, I can't…"

"Why not," I pouted. "You had your turn, it's only fair."

Harry sighed "True as that may be it's different for guys than girls and –well, to be honest Hermione, I'm barely hanging on by a thread here. I mean just the thought of you… well…" he shook his head ruefully and grabbed my right hand placing it lightly against his hardness "-let's just say that I have something else I'd rather do with this."

I blushed and laughed before pulling him down for a kiss, "So what do you say we do want you want to with it then?"

He arched a brow, "What about the chocolate?"

"Fie on the chocolate," I returned with a dismissive wave of my hand. "I have more important matters for you to attend to."

Pulling Harry the rest of the way down, I began to deeply kiss him, my hands trailed along his damp bare back before coming to the front of his trousers. Finding them already unbuttoned and unzipped I pulled back and smirked at him.

"Naughty, naughty," I muttered before returning to his velvety soft skin.

My lips caressed his collarbone and my hands pushed urgently at his pants. Pulling back a bit, Harry divested himself of the cumbersome item before returning to me. As we met, heated sweaty skin to heated sweaty skin, my hands slipped easily over the contours of his back and our bodies slid against one another in a gentle rocking motion that was both lulling and exciting. My legs opened and his hard body fell between them, his hands rubbed and kneaded my breasts as he positioned himself. One moment later and a lot smoother than last time, our bodies were once again joined.

Crying out, I arched against Harry. After a moment our panting began to coincide with one another. Our moans weaved their way through the billowy fabrics and our bodies clashed in a primal yet refined dance that surpassed time and space. As I nibbled and licked at Harry's ear and neck I quickly determined that I had a new favorite sweet, for the high the he gave me could be described as the most addicting sugar rush. And when he released those deep moans against my neck, I had the sudden feeling that I alone could vanquish Voldemort, because only someone with great power could wring those sounds from a man. And that's what he was, a man –my man, finally.

"_Harry_," I moaned.

When he pulled back and looked at me I shivered. The passion apparent in his gaze was almost too much to bear, but at the same time I couldn't look away. I was the cause. I was the reason. I _was_ the passion. Next thing I knew I threw my head back and released a scream that even shook me a bit. As spasms once again racked my body, I heard Harry expel a hoarse cry as his whole body stiffened. A few moments later he went limp in my arms and his head fell to the crook of my neck.

"Merlin, Hermione," he said in a winded tone.

I chuckled, "I know how you feel."

With some effort, Harry lifted his head and gave me an amused look. After a few minutes and a bit of protesting from me, he got up from the bed and grabbed is wand to clean the chocolate stain. Once that was done, he ushered me under the covers quickly joining me and proceeded to gather me into his arms.

"That was incredible," I whispered.

"Very," he responded in a relaxed voice.

"Harry," I pulled back and gave him an intrigued look, "where did you learn… well, you know?"

When he gave me a broad grin that for some reason made me wince.

"Well, I think it was from this guy named Devilon in," he tapped his chin as a thoughtful expression appeared on his handsome face. "_The Rakish Rouge_… or something like that…"

My eyes widened, "Harry you didn't?!"

He nodded, "Yep, sure did."

"How? Whe –where?!" I sputtered in a very undignified manner.

He gave a one shoulder shrug, "About a week and a half ago after we finished snogging –in this very room in fact," he looked around as if it had just occurred to him. "You got up to go to the library and I stayed a bit longer to…er, calm down." He offered a sheepish smile, "And as I was leaving I noticed a bookcase, and lo and behold it was chock full of those things. Out of curiosity I grabbed several and whenever I had a bit of free time I read them, however since free time isn't really something I have these days I was only able to get through two of them. –You know," he continued with an approving look, "some of those things are pretty detailed. No wonder you were able to pull so many lessons out of them."

I flushed and buried my head in my hands.

"What's wrong?" He grinned, "Think you were the only one who could teach a thing or two based on those," he wagged his eyebrows, "very descriptive books?"

I glared at him, "You go ahead and keep that up," I warned.

"Or what?" he teased with a grin.

"Or I'll have to change your grade."

His grin faltered, "My grade?"

"Yes, you see you'd hate to go from what you have now all the way down to a 'T', wouldn't you?"

Harry chuckled, "Oh so you're grading me now?"

I frowned. "Now? I've been grading you –ever since you made that comment I realized what a sound notion it was."

Harry's amused expression quickly altered as he gave me a dubious look. "You're just kidding right?"

I offered a dainty shrug and fiddled absently with the sheet.

"_Right_?" He pressed frowning.

I arched a brow.

"Hermione… come one, you're not really grading me are you?" he gave a nervous laugh.

I sighed and slipped out of the bed. "I think if we still have time we should head to Hogsmeade, I want to pick up a new set of quills."

As I pulled back on my undergarments and grabbed my skirt Harry came up behind me, now clad in his slacks. "Fine, if that's what you want. But… seriously, you're not _really_ grading me are you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Really, Harry, let it go," when he relaxed some I gave him an impish smile. "After all, your grade is your grade there's nothing you can do about it." At his harassed look I chuckled and shrugged. "Unless…."

He paused in the act of running his fingers through his hair and bestowed me with a glare. "Unless?"

I sat lightly on the bed, fingering my still unbuttoned blouse. "Unless you're interested in extra credit?"

A look of disbelief flittered across Harry's face for a moment, followed by a look of confusion and finally one of understanding. "Extra credit you say," he drawled slowly approaching me.

I nodded. "Of course, after all you want to make sure to keep your," my gaze dipped momentarily to his pants, "scores up."

He grinned. "Too true, after all if there's anything I want it's to keep those good grades," he leaned over me and offered a slow half smile, "coming…"

*************

Dear Diary,

Today's was the best lesson ever, you know as good a student as Harry is, I really must say he's also one hell of a teacher. *grin* In fact he's so good that he and I decided to share the lesson plans from now on. And though I've think we've learned all we can from my beloved romance novels there's still great information we can use out there. In fact I heard some of the girls gossiping the other day about this really great book for… uh, intimate activities. It sounds really promising and I'm sure if I do a bit of searching I can find it. Well sorry I can't have a long entry tonight, but after spending the whole day in the Room of Requirement with Harry while he "worked" on a better grade I'm completely knackered. *yawn* So goodnight diary, until next time….

Oh yeah I almost forgot, I'm sure you want to know the name of the other book. Well I can't really remember the whole thing all I know is that it's call Karma Su…something or other….

Fin!

**A.N**. Well that's it!! Snogging Chronicles is done! It's been a fun journey to take with you guys (who would have thought what started off as a one shot would end up as this) I hope you enjoyed this bonus chapter. If you can't tell Ben's suggestion was for Harry and Hermione to have an un-awkward intimate scene with all of the "first time issues" out of the way, hope they didn't seem too skilled *lol* but I wanted it to just be a good time. I hope that you enjoyed the story and if you did **PLEASE REVIEW** and let me know. Oh and feel free to check out my other stories Ace of Hearts and Forbidden Love which are both H/Hr stories (with a bit of Weasley breakups thrown in). Have a good one and Ja ne!!

**BTW-** for those of you who noticed, I took this chapter down and repostd so that I could add this little treat. This is actual fan art for Snogging Chronicles sent to me by maboroshi kaji1 (I'm putting the username becuase I don't know if she wants her real name displayed) I think she did an awesome job! And with just the mouse on her laptop no less!! Thanks and to let you know I offically geeked out when I saw it and sent it to several of my friends all proud like! :D The adress had to be broken up to work so give it a try if you have the time just put these four parts together go into a word or notepad, start with the http and then just copy everything else, delete the extra spaces to make one long link. Once' you've done it correctly then the link should turn blue, if not then copy and paste to see if it works ... http:

//i3.

photobucket

.com/albums/

y98/Crysty

_100/KISS

.jpg

I really think it's worth the effort! ^.^


End file.
